Of Ring and Golden Ashes
by Daystorm Mage
Summary: The origin of the Millennium Ring's dark spirit tells the tale of a warrior who set her soul within it the night she murdered her brother to steal his destiny.


∆  
**Of Ring and Golden Ashes  
**Daystorm Mage

* * *

Readers: _There are only two things I ask. If you enjoy this story and say you will continue it, then please continue it. For what is loving a story if all you read is the first chapter? I want to improve my writing, not my self-esteem. Next, I freely accept any and all constructive criticism you can give me, but remember to explain the 'why' not just the 'what.' Thank you._

The following is the full summary of what you will expect:

First off, I find it very annoying when writers take characters OOC (out of character). In this story, I will not. This story revolves mainly around Ryou Bakura and his "family's past." In this story he has a sister. Note: This story will not in anyway conflict with the TV show plotline. It takes place before Battle City, and ends before Battle City; this is because most of the story takes place in another dimension. The past dimensions of Rome and Egypt. This is the story of how the spirit of the Millennium Ring came to be. I'm sure you are curious.

**Last but not least**, understand this is rated **T** for a reason, and that its second genre is **Tragedy**. Do not expect a romantic plot. I do not do slash, and I repeat again, I do not take characters out of character. The characters from Yu-Gi-Oh that will appear in this story are Kaiba and Bakura. The characters Zavehk and Suil have been born out of my mind's many rituals and belong to me. This said, on with the story...

* * *

**Hunching her shoulders against** the cold, pelting rain, Zavehk slipped a hand under her caped coat to assure herself the silver blade remained in position, and hidden, next to her deck of powerful cards. A sudden gust of wind rattled upon her face, and splattered it with ice cold rain. Yet, she rounded her staff in front of her and continued on the journey. Desperately tired and carrying the gnawing hunger from battle, she glanced back along the road at the scattered travelers. 

They were an army no longer; like herself they were just tired warriors returning to homes left long ago. Once they had marched with the proud steps of men with a mission to be accomplished; their pride and word to be descendants of some of the strongest of Japan's Samurai..._Bah!_ Now they plodded wearily, heads down against the rain, thinking only of home. Under the bare black trees water gathered in pools like mirrors of steel as the rain fell from the sullen sky. Somewhere ahead was a town, if such it could be called, a dismal place by all accounts, but it held the promise of a hot meal. She would rest there a few nights, then she would return to her keep where her passion of duel monsters became an invulnerable war between soul and confinement.

There was a lonely place where the trail ran up to the sky. It turned sharply left on the very point of a lofty promontory overlooking the long sweep of valley below. Here the trail offered to the passerby a vision at this hour. Rosy-tipped peaks and distant purple mountains could be seen, beyond the far reach of the tall grass range.

The rain had stopped, the sun casting light shadows upon the mountain peaks. Zavehk put a hand upon the man Suilseira's shoulder, directing they were to walk no further, yet camp in this prairie for the night. The mercenaries had long grown tired.

Zavehk crowded herself before the fire the men produced; and she gazed into the flames. Though all she could see was a black pattern that showed neither line or shape, she turned to face Suilseira, who rested his arms around her neck.

"Suil?" Zavehk was a slender, graceful, and unusually pretty young woman, albeit...blind.

"Suil? What is it?"

"It's this, my daughter...all of it," the man sighed, embracing the woman like a loved one, though he was neither father or betrothed. "I had no right to persuade you into battle like that, no right at all!"

"We discussed this, Suil. We all took part in the decision. We all decided it was the best thing," Zavehk replied, "and it was my idea to retrieve it in the first place, and to return it to where it belongs."

"I know, Zavehk, but that was back in Egypt. It was one thing to sit down in a comfortable living room and talk about the ancient Rome, but it is something else when you are face to face with it: the gladiators, the coliseum." Suilseira looked westward, toward the open plains. "What's out there, Zavehk? What was out there that we got into? I should never have forced you to lead our army. You're blind now due to my stupidity. You should have kept with dueling," he sobbed lightly, "You and that fierce dragon monster of yours. What was it called again?"

She fiddled under her robe to the deck box that held her dueling deck and went with her everywhere—even into battle. She opened it slowly, felt the top card for a second, then lifted it from the rest, holding it in the fiery light of the blazing flames. On the card rested a picture of a magnificently strong, valiant Chaos Emperor Dragon—Envoy of the End.

Zavehk let it sit in the air for a second, an eerie-like aria piercing her thoughts. She pocketed it back at that, then her fingers found a ring of gold and she pulled it from the vest—The Millennium Ring. "So where did you find this?" She switched the subject over.

Suil took the Ring from her hands. There is a city called Domino about fifty miles from Akita. A nice, young master handed it to me, and then—_left—_just _left_! I didn't know what to say, but I sensed that you were destined to have it, that's what I say..._destined_!"

"And as I was so _destined_ to discover Espejo?"

Suil froze. "Lass, you haven't exactly told me what Espejo was."

Zavehk sneered, "Well, you never asked. But I couldn't trust you with it either. It...it is a mystical wyrmhole; it..." She froze. Suil mustn't know. Taking the Millennium Ring, held the chain over her head and let it slide around her neck. This item...yet _another_ token of ancient Egypt. She knew. As did she know duel monsters, and there, she wondered.

Her partner Suil had inhabited a dark flu as they approached the wyrmhole to Rome and had to stay behind while Zavehk and the army fought in the gladiatorial wars. Probably one of the few gladiator women who continued battling, and sustaining victory, even after the loss of an important physical sense, Zavehk was no different a human than a bird was meant to fly. She was meant to fight; the only aspect of her life which she had remembered after the tragedy and destruction of her family. She burdened very vague memories, and was unsure what had happened, yet, all she knew was that the lives of those of her kin had been lost, nine years ago in Egypt, when it was stricken with the Eight Plague.

Anything buried under the sand of that plague in her past was left to rot under the desert sands. Like erasing chalk from the blackboard, Zavehk's past was as forgotten as the dust. She only remembered duel monsters; down to the first card she ever received. Duel monsters kept her sustained; kept her focused and safe from the darkness of depression and fear. She breathed deeply, her snow-white, natural blond hair fluttering lightly in the dim night's breeze. Though time and time again she tried to sit down under the stars and connect herself with some element of her past; yet after years of searching, started loosing hope. She could vaguely remember the soft cheeks her brother had; his hair as thick as a fox's tail. She couldn't even remember the color of his eyes.

Zavehk was also born with one green eye and one black; from birth she was naturally half-blind in that black eye, which she believed was a sign of life and death. She was born in Okinawa. The beautiful land was seen for its beautiful green hills and valleys; that is, until it is turned into a black landscape of dust and ash after a fire. Death; a mystery, a great journey, and in some beliefs, the beginning to something even greater.  
Zavehk loved fighting, and learning the way...But if neither master nor student were present, what was the use? As so she abandoned her lost master, an act she never did forgive herself for, yet, at the same time, believed it to be the most valuable decision in her life's choices, she became a wanderer, and a great duelist of _hologram_ proportions; and crossing the Nile, she met Suilseira.

Lost in the void of her mind, neither waiting to be found and be lost together, or for something unexpectedly to destroy her concentration, Suil motioned next to her on the sand where she sat before the fire, and her attention was caught. "It's getting late, Zavehk, and I know you need rest."

"After what I've been through? _Puh!_"

"Do not toil with me, Zavehk," Suil reprimanded, "You need your rest."

Zavehk did not respond, leaning her knees up against her chest, then folded her head over her folded arms. Suil pulled a woolen blanket up from the ground next to him and upon opening it, laid it around the woman, pushed himself into a stand, and went back to the wagon, next to which, his male gelding rested, grazing upon the grass beneath. The horse was a beauty—a bright, healthy chestnut coat and soft white mane and tail; its eyes a dark, lively black. Whispering to the horse with a soft smile, he fed from his hand, a selection of dry fruit that he pulled from within his robes.

At his leave, Zavehk shook the blanket off her back and turned her head back to the fire, a hand reaching downward to the Ring that lay around her neck, a single charm hanging over her lap, tapping against her deck box. Her hand roamed there, and halted there, her fingers gliding softly, as if stroking the arm of a wooden chair.

Zavehk, though blind, had an instinctive pact with these cards...or rather...something _more_. Beyond her love of fighting and studying of the martial arts at the once Meugi Dojo in northern Okinawa, she happened to be a world champion duelist, starting off as a rookie in the Millennium Cup in Australia not even a year ago. Fighting her way to the top two hundred of a couple thousand was an easy task; Reaching the top twenty was even easier. And that final fight against a very strategic American duelist, whose name was very diverse, Master Apamatdocathew, proved to all duelists that there was, indeed a soul—a heart of the cards—Like most would believe that anyway? Hell no. Power. That was it. Power and aggressiveness—the keys...

..._To Loserville_, Zavehk sighed with a smirk, remembering her final battle. A battle where her opponent did not rely on strength: Her opponent and his wild, yet nearly unbeatable "Mad Scientist" deck was unlike any strategy she had ever faced; a duelist who had more fusion monsters than cards in his deck. She only vaguely remembered how she had beaten it, yet, it was with her two most faithful, and strongest beasts in her deck: Her Tyrant Dragon, and its ability to negate a trap card targeted at it, and her Chaos...A dragon even more fearful than the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons; for there was only one Chaos ever made—and it was given to her—by the dragons themselves.  
Zavehk grunted, setting aside her ring, and slowly fell into a lie, pulled her hood over her eyes, and found the much-needed sleep her body was craving.

She woke up before dawn, a sprinkle of rain feeding the biome surrounding them. The grasses reached high for the heavenly drink of satisfaction. In a strong stand, Zavehk leaned her head back, letting the soft drops twinkle against her dirty face and wasted scars. She shook out her hair as water built up between strands, drops falling heavier. She welcomed in the wandered thirst and slowly let it down, her body feeling purified again.  
She stood there, sure that if she could, she would stand there until the rain passed by, without moving, without thinking on all the thoughts that demanded her attention every time she was sitting by herself. Zavehk turned to the wind, letting the rain continue to poke at her face. Then, she lifted her fingers, letting them trace the contours that were her eyes and rubbed her temples; without further ado, she let herself fall into a kneel against the soft, wet ground. She breathed in deeply, and in that position, meditated.

◊

**Around mid-day, the broken** army, nothing left than rotting flesh heaps waiting to fall to the ground and be fed to the scavengers, dispersed onto a separate path without a final farewell to either Zavehk or Suilseira. Suil shrugged his shoulders dramatically and pushed against the staff Zavehk carried to gain her attention, his horse slowing to a halt, then grunting.

"Where are you going?" he asked promptly, as she turned away from him, facing the coastline of the Sea of Japan, only a few miles from the city of Akita.

"To Domino," Zavehk answered after a pause, and Suil didn't hesitate to ask why. "To see an old friend," she replied.

"An 'ol—" Suil began, then hesitated, taking a step back, "Ah. Think you can talk to him about your—err—problem?"

"Problem? _Puh_, Suilseira..." Zavehk sighed, "For old time's sake, if you don't mind."

"May I come along?"

"No." She said rather quickly.

Suil blinked, yet his smile did not fade; he rested his hand upon his horse's chestnut coat and patted him.

"Yes, you can ask why," Zavehk continued, "I need something to take my mind off all this."

"How are you going to find...this old friend?" Suil asked, "You're bli—"

"Do not remind me, Suil," Zavehk spat.

"You—You'll need a guide."

"A _what_? No."

Suil smirked, his smile still worn. He usually always smiled. When Zavehk returned from Rome..._Ancient_ Rome...he wasn't a bit concerned, it seemed, for Zavehk's loss of her sight; it was his excuse that because he got sick and couldn't come was the reason they failed collecting the natural artifact...

"How are you going to find this—friend, then?"

"My dragons will lead me forth," was her reply.

Suil froze, his head turning, his eyes narrowing, deep in thought with curiosity. "Your..." he did not finish his sentence. Instead, he turned his back to her, face off into the east, and closing his eyes, he slowly took in his own breaths, his short black hair dancing in the wind, his small chin-beard fussy in the breeze. His all black attire seemed loose as the strong winds took it up into a phase of billowing. The ends touched against Zavehk's back, but she did not fan the bother.

"You will be okay then?"

"I am no different then when I left Okinawa for Egypt. No different from when I first met you..."

"You've matured," Suil replied with a quick nod of his head, "your skills and perseverance as an individual. Though, I was talking about—"

"Don't mention—" Zavehk ordered, and took a step, her staff poking at the ground in front of her.

Suil remained silent.

"Thank you for your company, but I am through with this leg of journey."

"What will happen then? Are you giving up on the—"

"Hell, no; that treasure does not belong in the hands of the Emperor of Rome. I shall return, when I see fit."

"Where shall I wait for you?"

Zavehk shook her head. "Thank you, Suilseira, but I prefer to do this on my own."

Suil did not even hesitate to glower at her, taking in a deep breath like a bull about to charge the matador, whose back was to it.

"I'm sorry, Suil."

And whether or not she truly..._truly_ was...

"No." Suil said calmly. "I—I understand."

Zavehk let her silence answer for her. She turned all ten fingers around her staff and leaned slightly against it, the wind blowing her dark hood from her head. She turned around, facing the direction Suil likely stationed up on his chestnut gelding. She could not see, yet was accurate at where and how far a being was from her.

"I've got something for you, my daughter Zavehk," Suilseira spoke, turning around in his saddle, fiddling with the saddlebags. After a few minutes of search, he pulled a lump of cloth out from a strap. Blankets as such they looked as, but unfolding it, gravity finishing the job, the roll of cloth appeared to be a thick, yet light and fit, and exotic—silk and leather trench coat.

"Your robes are fading and ripped. I'm sure you don't want to visit your old friend looking poor as such..."

Zavehk did not take to laugh, but was overall pleased, putting out her arms, letting Suil set the bundle upon them. They were light. Suilseira turned his horse, waving at her, "If you ever need me..."

"Thank you, Suil."

◊

**Peeling off her old** robes was more of a hassle than a relief, but that was of her own point of view. Zavehk wore a rather clean linen of light, dark green clad underneath her black leathers tucked into her black, loose pants. A brown sash was tied there, which held her sword and her dueling deck. She clutched her toes together from within her boots and dropped her old robes to the ground.

She would be considered a present-day geek or hobo, the way she dressed, and walking around Japan's small city Domino would help that no more than would an idiot help her find an old friend. There were very few she could converse with, without them first asking her name, discovering that she was Anni Zavehk, the rookie duelist and champion of Australia's Tournament the previous year. Her name forged history, she would assume; interesting, though disturbing. People would stop and want her autograph, or challenge her to a duel because they were too full of their own pride to believe that she could ever be such a duelist...

So she would not interact with _any_ Domino resident, she decided, for as long as she could. If people looked, she'd let them look. They'd see a blind woman...or...perhaps just a traveler with a stick and a hood over her face—and they would stare. And stare some more. Let them. Zavehk wasn't interested. She was not here for a reunion party or a tournament of any kind. No gang fights in the middle of the night, no trouble at all.

Throwing the new coat around her, she pulled her arms in snuggly, then lifted a hand under her hair and pulled the strands out from the jacket. The Millennium Ring around her neck jingled as she hit it. She then buttoned the top from neck to waist where the silver and black belts were embroidered, therefore, hiding the Ring from sight. In addition, Zavehk pushed her sword out of sight, for it was against Japanese law, even till this day, that one could not carry a sword—or any weapon of that matter—without a license. Well, she thought, she was born an heir to the great Samurai of Japan's past; she followed the Tao, and that faith was more important and more powerful than any old law. A license was useless; and nobody would even know...

Zavehk shifted around her newest attire, finding it fit, light, comfortable, and stylish, she could imagine other people looking upon her with weird looks and classy, numb-skull attitudes and statements. Let them—those losers.

Tightening her grip upon her staff she dug her right hand under her trench coat, crawled over her sword, and snapped out her dueling deck, bring it before her, under the chin. She shuffled past a few cards before pulling out one with the picture of a teal and black dragon imprinted on the cover.

"It's time," she proclaimed, and before the next gust of wind fell upon her, the card lit up, and a gigantic beam ushered from it. A determined, yet soft roar of a dragonic beast formed above, and before her, a long teal body roped around her. The image became solid from its transparent, illusive appearance. A Different Dimension Dragon now rested upon her shoulders, looking intensely upon Zavehk from her left.

"Lead me to Domino, my friend; I need you to be my eyes," Zavehk spoke to the beast as if it were human, "I must seek out an childhood friend of mine. His name—you remember him, do you not? Kaiba. Seto Kaiba?"

The D.D. Dragon uncoiled itself from his rest upon Zavehk shoulders and shot to the sky and into the clouds high above. Zavehk had an amazing power—like she was stupid enough to show it off...That's all she wanted—_more_ fame and glory and rivalries. She almost smirked at the thought.

Returning her deck, she brought her hand to the hood of her new coat and draped it around her eyes. Then, tapping her black and gray staff on the stones before her, ushered onward. Her dragon led her forth.

**Japan laid in the** northeast tip of the Asian Monsoon Zone that encompassed other southeastern countries. The weather was generally mild and humid with considerable variation from north to south, and between the ocean side to the east of the central mountain ranges and the Japan Sea side to the west. Rain, snow, typhoons…Japan regularly received them—and compacted the land with beautiful white and gray landscapes; either that, or the sun was out—out and sitting high in a cloudless sky.

The storm had finally died down.

Seto Kaiba, president of a high-tech development business called Kaiba Corp, was busy, as always, working on his newest design. If he wasn't working, he was dueling: Once the World Champion duelist before finally being defeated by, in his words, "A rookie…an amateur…" Yugi Motou. And he would never quit until he had beaten Yugi and reclaimed his title. Pride; and he was a devil of hell when it was lost. His newest plan was to host an all-out tournament called Battle City, where he would be the victor. He would accept only the most serious and most powerful duelists to be invited; and he planned to defeat them, one by one, until he would come across Yugi—and defeat him too.

Kaiba was a sinister character, and disliked just about everybody. If his pride never got in the way, he would, however, have 'allies' and friends, believe it or not! Yet, he cared for no one but himself; and his younger brother Mokuba, an energetic individual, who saw his brother as both hero and best friend. Kaiba's knuckles were close to white, now, as he did not sleep the past night. All night, he was continuing to build their newest technology: He called it—the Duel Disk: A form of technology that would enable duels to be played out anywhere. This newest invention, he was sure, would put Kaiba Corp on the map.

Seto reached out his right arm for his mug that rested on his large brown work desk before him. He brought the drink up to his mouth, turned his chair around so he was looking outside the window, and gulped it down. This would be the tournament of the century, he was sure of it—better than Duelist Kingdom only months before, of which he had to decline his invitation to the World Cup in Australia to attend to the creep Pegasus' island to save his brother. But that was then, this is now…

There was a knock at his door.

"A thousand apologies to disturb your concentration, sir," spoke one of Kaiba's employees.

"Yes, Aaron?" Kaiba asked immediately, taking no heed to the disturbance of his voice.

"There is somebody here to see you, sir," Aaron replied.

"Hmph. I've no time for social meetings, Aaron; we are already far beyond schedule. I can't waste anymore time," Kaiba sneered, turning back to his disk on his desk.

"She—said you'd say that," Aaron tip-toed forward, "and so she told me to give you this." He handed out before him a flat object protected in a hard, thin sheath, wrapped in a clad of gray cloth.

Kaiba looked up, "Leave it here," he ordered. As soon as Aaron placed the belonging upon his desk, he scooped it up with two fingers and let the cloth fall to his feet. Rather curious to find his eyes looking upon the brown and gold back of a duel monster's card, he slowly turned it around. His eyes opened wide at once! "A Chaos Dra—_the_ Chaos Dragon?" he exclaimed and nearly jumped from seat in surprise.

"Sir?" Aaron spoke, yet Kaiba did not turn to his inquiry. Instead, the tall multimillionaire businessman pulled on his duel disk, set his cards in place, his right hand gripping the 'sacred,' one-of-a-kind Chaos Emperor Dragon—Envoy of the End, and he pulled open the door.

"Thank you, Aaron," Kaiba said, the door shutting behind him.

◊

**In the main hall**, a royally room full of expensive statues and carving, mostly of the famous Blue Eyes White Dragon, had a height of about three stories. A single chandelier hung high at the ceiling's center, peering down upon the glossy-blue-tiled floors, the marble columns, green plants, and seats with red cushions. A few people chatted noisily from the small museum in the room next door, a few visitors resting in the hall, talking quietly with other tourists and duelists—obviously, the rumor of this upcoming Battle City had already wiggled out. Zavehk listened intently upon this conversation as she sat upon a comfy bench, pretending to be examining a framed, lay-out scroll that sat on a table on by right wall. Her D.D. Dragon back in its two-dimensional safe keep, she relied on her other senses to ensure she would be noticed the moment Seto Kaiba walked in. Only one person truly knew that she held the one-and-only Chaos Dragon—and that was Kaiba.

Then finally, upon the marble steps at the far end of the main hall by the fountain of the Blue Eyes White Dragon which spurted water from its mouth into the pool below littered with shinning yen and coinage donations to the already multimillion company, stood Kaiba, peering around the room from right to left. Zavehk turned just as his eyes fell upon her.

Slowly and casually, as not to attract too much attention from the visitors, Kaiba strode down the steps and across the floor until Zavehk was in close range.

"Seto, it's been a while," Zavehk spoke in nothing more than a whisper.

"Nine years," replied Kaiba, as if falling into a trance.

"Back when you were first teaching me duel monsters, if I remember correctly. I was eleven; and you twelve."

"And you're a well-known champion now," Kaiba added, "How does it feel?"

Zavehk sat up from her bench, "No different;" she replied, "I care not greatly for the fame."

Kaiba smirked, "So you've matured, I see."

"Did you expect me _not_ to change?" laughed Zavehk, "You have as well. Adopted by the multimillionaire, Goziboro Kaiba, and now president of Kaiba Corp…impressive."

"Just years of hard work and aggressive negotiating."

"I see."

Kaiba concurred with a nod of his head, "So how is the life of a wanderer suited you? Where have you been up to?"

"I've just come from Rome, now that you've mentioned it. To Rome from Egypt," she added.

"A World-Wanderer, then," impressed Kaiba, "Impressive enough! Doing what, might I ask?"

"Dueling," Zavehk responded immediately without sarcasm.

"Any _worthy_ opponents you could notify me about? To invite to my upcoming Battle City tournament?" Kaiba asked, "Of which," he sprung up his arm before him, showing off his new prototype. Though, Zavehk did not respond to his gesture, "you are definitely invited…"

"Let me sleep on it," she answered, "I'm planning to return to Egypt as soon as I can."

"Why?" Kaiba questioned, "You only just got here. Take part in this tournament; I'm looking around for more worthy opponents to compete and defeat."

"You haven't changed one bit—" spoke Zavehk, "that attitude of yours."

"You have…What's wrong?" he asked.

Upon pushing back her hood, Kaiba nearly fainted. "Zavehk…you—you're _blind_!"

"Very good, Seto."

◊

**Led by Kaiba, Zavehk** was escorted into a room beyond the main hall where she and Kaiba could talk in more privacy. Yet, when they got there, it was never _personal _talk that Kaiba wanted to do. This room was more of a box with no windows or a closet. A fan spun dizzily overhead, above the circular desk with paperweights that held down piles of shivering papers. On one wall was a drawing board—obvious, a meeting room. Against another, two file cabinets sat side-by-side.

After ushering Zavehk into a chair, Kaiba rode over to the first cabinet and unlocked it with a slide of his ID card into the narrow slot as if he were at the shopping center paying with a credit card. From it he withdrew a stack of about seven papers clipped by a staple, and he brought it to the table, sat down, and began talking.

"Here, I've got a list of the top one hundred duelists in the world," he began, "Yugi Motou, a local kid, is at top, with me just trailing. Some ridiculing-difficult name—that American duelist who was runner up in your little Australia Torunament is number three, and seems like you're four…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I plan to invite all duelists into my tournament with a rating of three-out-of-five stars or better; which I more-than-less assume you have?"

"Why are we talking about this, Seto?" Zavehk questioned, "I never finalized an answer whether or not I want to be in your tournament. In fact, I'm leaning towards the opposite—I don't have time to—"

"Then I won't force you, but I'm sorry that you've made your decision so fast, already." Then, after a pause, Kaiba added, "Is there some high-tech tournament in Egypt I need to know about? Why are you going?"

"I was born and raised in Okinawa," replied Zavehk, "yet, my home is in Egypt; and I've been away too long…from my _family_…"

"Your family? Thought you said your one and only brother was killed years back? He's still alive, you tell me?"

After a pause, "No," she answered, "but the Espejo."

"The what?"

"I can't tell you;" she said calmly, "I've been gone for far too long."

Kaiba sat far back in his chair. "Do you need a loan? To buy a plane ticket to Egypt?"

"No, I need no plane," Zavehk replied hesitantly, "but thanks."

"No plane…sure…" Kaiba flipped through his list, letting it fall to the table. "So why have you come?"

"Just to see an old friend," Zavehk shrug her shoulder, then smirked, "It was good meeting you."

"Go to see you—err…_meet_ you, as well; err—So how did it, I mean; how did," he gestured up where his eyes were, "how did that—happen?"

"It's a long story," Zavehk said, "and buried in the _past_…don't worry about it; it was just an accident."

"An accident that ended with your loss of sight?"

"Why do you care?" her voice had suddenly raised. Kaiba retreated. " I must go. It was nice to see you again, old friend…" Zavehk repeated, standing up from her seat. Kaiba rose, too, and grabbed at her wrist.

"I challenge you to a duel," he said suddenly.

"**And just how do **you suppose I do that?" Zavehk questioned as Kaiba helped lace a duel disk over her left arm. They were in the basement of Kaiba Corp, now, being watched from above by a few of Kaiba's employees. Mokuba walked around Kaiba and placed Zavehk's sleeved deck into the card holder.

"My younger brother Mokuba can help you;" Kaiba informed.

"Sure I will!" Mokuba exclaimed, "Yet, if she can't see what's going on, bro, how can she?"

At that, Zavehk smirked, "Do not underestimate the blind, Mokuba."

Kaiba stepped back, "I admire your bravery, Zavehk, but just to let you know, I won't hold back."

"You had better not," she spoke, "and I won't either…"

**Mokuba stood at Zavehk's** end, looking over her arm at the first five cards she drew. He didn't even say anything; his eyes so fixed that he was wondering where Zavehk found _those_! So…he's seen a Harpie's Feather Duster before…but only Mai Valentine's, a fancy-fashioned duelist with a perky attitude.

"I'll draw first," spoke Kaiba, his infamous smile appearing upon his face. Then, after a second's pause, he spoke, "I'll set one card face-down…and one monster face-down in defense-position."

"You'll need to do better than that," Zavehk spoke as she drew. Mokuba stood by her, gentling whispering the cards she held in her hand, pointing them out, and guiding Zavehk's finger around them. She brought back her head, "I play—Harpie's Feather Duster!"  
Kaiba flinched.

"And I'll mirror-move you with this monster, face-down."

"Hm. No biggie," said Kaiba, "I play Kaiser Sea Horse! To attack-mode! Kaiser—attack!"

Only her long hair and clad were affected, as the swish of winds blew past her from the Kaiser's attack. There was a display of a three-dimensional holographic show before Zavehk's face-down monster, a "Witch of the Black Forest," appeared, dissolved, yet its scattered "essence" flew upon Zavehk's deck, which lit up in a second.

"What's that?"

"My Witch of the Black Forest allows me to take a monster with a defensive of 1500 or less from my deck, and add it to my hand," she informed, handing her deck to Mokuba and asking him to find her a certain card. Then, after reshuffling and drawing a new card, she spoke, "I'll put one card face-down, and end my turn."

Kaiba only blinked at her, "Very few strategies work on me, Zavehk, as soon you'll see. I place two cards face-down, and end my turn as well."

"Suit yourself," she spoke, "I play—Mirage Dragon to defense-mode!"

"Strong, Zavehk; but I prefer you come and attack instead of hiding behind your pathetic defenses…"

"Call my beasts pathetic and you insult me!" Zavehk sneered, taking a second card from her hand, "Now—Exiled Force! I'll offer him to _destroy_ my Mirage Dragon!"

Kaiba flinched again, his eyes narrowed, thought beyond confusion.

"Your move."

_No defense what-so-ever…_thought Kaiba, _What is she planning? Err_—_But the perfect opportune to attack…But that face-down card…Must be a trap…However—I've a card to counter it if it is a trap that will rebound my attack back at me…What is to lose?_

"I will—" he commanded, shuffling through his hand, "—sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse…for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Fine strategy," spoke Zavehk with awe, though, she knew well that Blue Eyes was a level eight monster andusually needed two tribute monsters in order to summon…

"You not surprised? Not afraid of my beast? I still admire your bravery…Well, there is more where that came from—Thanks to my Kaiser Sea Horse, I was able to sacrifice it in order to summon out a two-tribute _light _monster—Attack! My Blue Eyes White Dragon! _White lightning_!"

At that moment in time, Zavehk flipped over her trap card, "Activate face-down card—Call of the Haunted! This trap card allows me to bring back my Witch, to face-up attack position."

Kaiba growled. The attacked Witch repeated it effect, Zavehk allowing Mokuba to shuffle through her deck again as 900 life points were taken.

"My turn," she called, _Hm. Not a card I need…however, I've already got the cards needed to bring forth my ultimate beast…_

"Prepare yourself, Kaiba, for a display of tremendous power!"

"Huh?" Kaiba jerked back his neck.

"First, I play one card face-down…Next," to Kaiba's curiosity, "I remove my Witch of the Black Forest…and my Spirit of the Harp from the graveyard from play…" she could see his face beginning to alight with wonder, "Prepare to meet my greatest of wyrms—my Chaos Emperor Dragon—Envoy of the End!"

Kaiba literally took a step back in a slight supression of fear.

"Oh, yes…" Zavehk smiled, "And it is now your move, Seto."

At first, Kaiba was unsure whether or not Zavehk meant _not_ to attack. A monster such as hers—the Chaos Dragon had an attack of 3000, which equaled the attack of his own dragon, his Blue Eyes White; that would have destroyed both...However, he did not delay, and as his next card came up, he smiled darkly to himself, _Yes…my Virus has arrived…_ "I'll put this one card face down—"

"Activate! Magical Space Typhoon!" proclaimed Zavehk.

"Magical Space Ty—_what_?" Kaiba questioned.

"Typhoon—in other words—_M.S.T_…say 'good bye' to that trap card of yours."

"My—how did you know it was a trap?" Kaiba asked.

"That look on your face told me so…"

"But you're—" Then, without warning, the lights went out.

The silhouettes of the two brawling dragons gave off the light in this sudden dark basement.

"Aaron! Turner! What happened?"

"We've been struck by lightning, sir!" Turner called out, trying to function the computers. Aaron picked up the battery-operated phone.

"How do you know?" Kaiba asked, but his question was cancelled out by a strong and heavy roar of thunder. And at once, the ground shook.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, "What is this?"

"An earthquake?" Kaiba called, slipping his cards back with the rest, the hologram of his Blue Eyes White Dragon vanishing from the playing field. Mokuba ran to meet him in the center of the field, dodging under the Chaos Dragon's legs. They embraced each other.  
Zavehk, as well, returned her cards, yet her Chaos still stood, as if one of flesh and blood. The dragon turned its head upwards and growled menacingly.

_Your darkness has unleashed!_

A voice pierced Zavehk's thoughts. She fell to a kneel and grabbed at her head. Kaiba swung through the Chao's dimension, it vanishing at Kaiba's touch, and he aided her.

"Sir! Sir! Evacuate!"

:_Evacuate—Kaiba Corp—immediately…This is not—a test. Evacuate—Kaiba Corp—immediately…_:

"Zavehk, you ok?" Kaiba pulled her up. Mokuba, holding her staff pushed against his brother's legs. "Let's go."

◊

**The aftershocks lasted far** longer than the quake itself. Luckily, the Kaiba Corp skyscraper held strong, but it was the scene outside the building which reached fear into all their hearts. Lightning zapped the black sky, cutting it in multiple places, striking the tops of skyscrapers and causing the metal-against-metal to spark wildly.

Zavehk threw her head from one direction to the next, grabbing her staff accurately from Mokuba's reach…then, under her voice and the loud excitement, she spoke, "Gods of Egypt, I am here, at my will; What must I do?"

And then…there was nothing…

You can always tell a Dragon. But you cannot tell him much. People born under the flashy and brilliant sign of the immortal and tireless Dragon are most of all _unnoticeable_. For a start, they are rarely loud. Secondly, they are almost always highly attractive, and unwilling to go through much change of their appearance. There is something about Dragon people that says, "I am the majestic one. I rule all men. I am invincible," yet it is not what they say—or think.  
Dragon people possess natural authority, yet they seem never to use it. Even if you cannot stand them, they are more cautious and loyal; their allies those who they can trust with their life in most circumstances. If you loose their trust, you will more than likely not get it back. They are good allies, but even greater foes; and once they have you under their spell, their natural fighting abilities to protect and defend, you cannot take your ears off their fiery discourse.  
Nothing, in fact, daunts this marvelous beast of mythical renown. Dragons know best. And most. About everything that applies to their own destinies. They usually have a mission or a goal so ambitious as to frighten others, yet not intentionally. Fearlessly, without blinking an eyelid, the Dragon will slink through the fire and up the mountainside into any battle and he usually emerges victorious.  
The Dragon is irresistible; yet, he does not possess mere magnetism. Oh no. The Dragon has the power to cloud your mind, put you off guard, and tumble you in shame at the floor of his cave!

◊

Zavehk lifted her head towards the clear, midnight blue sky, the full moon glistening high above, making the shadows around Domino come alive. She ominously rubbed her fingers against her kneecap, then leaned back, her left hand tracing the soil of the flower bed on which bench she sat just outside Kaiba Corp.  
It was probably...well past midnight, she guessed; the noisy streets of hush-and-bustle and Friday Night Fever...calm. She let out a sigh. She had heard a demonic voice cry out into the night; but its tone seemed hidden from the rest of the world. The trail winds kept strong from the coast only a few kilometers away. The voice had spoken the name of some boy named Bakura. Some lad who had grown up in Okinawa; a mix of the two voices within Zavehk's head continued their fray, and then, without hesitation, the younger of the two voice cried out in agony. A cry so horrible, so deafening, that Zavehk, blind that she was, grew into a state of over-sensorary, and sat there stiff, hearing strange night noises, every strange sound.  
Zavehk couldn't concentrate. A taste as if lime juice tickled her taste buds. The smell of some nasty street dumpster flung out its essence which ensnared her nostrils. Annomynous voices continued to whisper at her, and after each pause, the boy Ryou Bakura's prying dimmed and lowered. A grunt. A pain.  
A hand felt Zavehk's shoulder. She jumped to the touch, springing up, and instinctively shoto striking her attacker in the arm.  
"Zavehk, it's just me," Seto Kaiba's voice ushered with shock.  
At once, Zavehk's tensed body found a sense of relief. She apologized at that, and slowly, sat back down. Kaiba mimiced her, and took a hesitation.  
"It is getting late," he finally said. Zavehk faced the ground, and didn't say anything. "Do you need a place to sleep tonight? Don't know why I'm asking, but it _is_ late..."  
"I'm going to begin journeying outbound soon," Zavehk said flat out.  
Kaiba paused, "No need to...to leave so suddenly, now? Looks like you need rest." When Zavehk didn't answer, he added, "Where is your destination? _Another_ tournament somewhere, is it?"  
"Egypt," Zavehk responded.  
Kaiba nearly smirked without thought, "E-Egypt?"  
"Rome."  
"Rome? Why the bloody hellare you going there?"  
Zavehk hid a smile under her hood, "To duel," she said assuringly.  
Kaiba rolled his head.

_Ryou Bakura. . .Bakura. . .Bakura. . .!_

At the continuance of the voice, Zavehk's head jerked up. As if in pain of her own, she bore her teeth, and a drop of sweat fell to the sidewalk. Kaiba could have mistaken it as a teardrop if he didn't know better.

_Come to me. . .! Come to me. . .!_

Zavehk let her head fall back. She closed her eyelids. Then, without another word, she stood up. Kaiba followed her, "Wait, Zavehk!" When Zavehk changed, her fingers were clenched to fists. She lifted her chin, waiting for Seto's statement or whatever, "You've changed," he said finally, "Zavehk...You used to be able to tell me _anything_."  
"_You have no idea_..." Zavehk said darkly.  
"You don't act normal either. You are not who I remember you as."  
"It has been almost a decade, Seto. Did you expect me to _not_ change?"  
"You _duel_ now - that is hard to distinguish...I would never have—"  
"There is one thing that hasn't changed about you, Seto," interrupted Zavehk. "You still rely too much on your knowledge. Learn to trust your _heart_...your _instincts_...not the facts..."  
Zavehk turned to Kaiba's response, "I remember the last time we met. I was teaching you the basis of duel monsters then. And next thing I know, you are a regional, national, international, world champion duelist!"  
"Good bye, my friend."  
"You said you came for..._help_? Is there anyway I can assist you? Err—"  
"You are a very busy business man, Seto Kaiba. You run a major tech company, that's what you do. You are a duelist, a world champion, that's what you are," spoke Zavehk, "I...I am a wanderer; I wonder, that's what I do. A gladiator—that's what I am."  
"A—_gladiator_?" Kaiba questioned.  
"Should I say _Samurai_?" Zavehk asked.  
Kaiba blinked.  
"I must go."  
"To where?"  
"Egypt, I said. I shall."  
"How the hell are you going to get there?" Kaiba asked curiously, "Are you seriously..." he paused, "Do you need aide to get there."  
"Think I'm _really_ that blind?" Zavehk questionned as if she found Kaiba's statement an insult. "Goodbye, old friend."

◊

Wet, very cold wind blew along the coast, casting mist from the high tide up into the air for emphesis. Here, Zavehk listened intently as to assure nobody followed her; not that she was a popular, defenseless target to anyone...Assured she were alone, she fumbled to her Kaiser Glider cards. Then, holding it up before you, spoke a few unspoken words followed by a step backwards as a teal and black flaming glow enlisted from the very card itself. A golden dragon about shoulder-height stood before her, now; and could be mistaken for a campfire from afar the glow it gave.  
"It is time," Zavehk whispered to her dragon, who turned its back and grunted, jerking back its head, familiar to this extraoridinary routine.  
Kaiba watched from across the street, peering around the corner at Zavehk and the monster. He blinked and rubbed his eyes with huge expressions of confusion. A drop of sweat punctured the ground he stood on, his eyes hypnotised by the dragon who sat there as if a real cold-blooded wyrm!  
Within moments, a bright silver and green mist erupted from the dragon's mouth. The mist grew to be a small, spherical orb floating in mid air. Slowly, it grew. It grew wide and round; then darkened. It could be compared to a mirror, only dirty, being covered in dark green and black slim, which trickled in a circular vortex.  
"Good work, my faithful Kaiser," spoke Zavehk softly. The golden dragon nodded...and then returned to it void. Zavehk knelt low to the ground, feeling along it for but a second before letting her fingers encircle her black bow staff which was camaflogued perfectly with the dark concrete beneath her. She slowly picked it up, and tucked it against her, then froze. Some noise caught the attention of her ears.  
"Not so fast..." a dark, sickening voice whispered, a surge of wind winding along the coast, followed by a large crash of wave on the beach. Slowly, Zavehk turned an ear in the opposite direction from where she faced. A hooded streeter jumped from behind a stack of steel crates. He breathed heavily as Zavehk took in a deep breath of her own.  
"So I come face to face with the innocent boy's kidnapper?" Zavehk questioned.

_Help me...!_

Kaiba shivered, acknowledging the floating voice as the young schoolboy Ryou Bakura's of Domino High. Ryou was in Kaiba's chemistry class the previous year; but from that...  
Zavehk ushered her staff to the right hand, and turned to face her foe. She took three steps backwards towards the portal.  
"Ah! Don't even think about it, my dear..." the man hissed evilly, some kind of rod before in his hand. He waved it across his figure, and suddenly, as if it were burning out of fuel, the wyrmhole got smaller. And faded.  
Zavehk twisted, reaching her staff out, her teeth bared. _Only the ancients can do that! Some sort of god- like_...  
In the place the wyrmhole portal floated, two shadowy men wrapped in pitch-black and white-stripped robes waiting mimicking. The first held a staff identical to Zavehk's, only new and unspoiled. His minion, a short, stout bald man, was positioned with both hands before him, his knees bent at ninety-degree angles. In his belt, a circle of rope hung on a climbing hook.  
"You're coming with us!" The first man took a step forward. Zavehk turned her ear.  
"What if I refuse?" Zavehk inquired, weighing her chances against these ghouls.  
"Refuse?" The stout man squeaked, "Our Master would not go well with that answer, my ear.  
"Why don't you come with us; the easy way."  
"Where do you think you're going to take me?" Zavehk questioned.  
"Our Master has your destiny sealed in his grasp. It would be unwise, young warrior, to fight us, to forewarn the least."  
"My destiny?" she questioned, _Surely, they couldn't possibly known what the Ancients had foreseen? The two dragonlords and the terminator?_ "Hm. Strange, now."  
"Quit stalling!" the first ordered. "Come. Come with us."  
"If you wish to taste the ground, my good foes, feel free and attack me."  
"Honorable slut," insulted the third, rubbing his temple, "Five against one...let's go men!"  
Zavehk turned around, more footsteps joining the fray. She whispered something under her breath, and without warning, a sudden teal flash erupted just feet above their circle. All heads turned up, and confidently appealing, Zavehk brought her staff up and around her first attacker to the ribs. He bent over at once, and doubling back, she sent the hilt to the back of neck.  
Ignorant of the sudden glow of magic...or whatever the flash was...the remaining held their stance and circle, the staff-wielder meeting Zavehk equally. "Let's see what the blind one can do to me. Ah-" he sneered, "I _see_ your defeat. Why not give up now, girl, so you can go before the Great One at your best?"  
"Slithering snake..."

_One who wields this blade with burn to ash on the last day..._

Zavehk roared, twisting around, meeting her staff-in-hand opposer. She paried twice before being over thrown from her third opponent's high-kick to the face. Falling down, Zavehkutteredin equivalence, back-rolled, and jumped back to her feet, breathing heavy, letting the pain that stung her head ease. She waited...  
He came at her again, _ki_ing.  
Zavehk met in a staff-to-staff lock. Ushering pressure forward, her opponent giving an equal amount, Zavehk slowly backed, baring her teeth. When an evil over-confident laugh snuck from her opponent's throat, she went down into a frog-splits, letting him fall over her. Then, swinging her staff downwards, nailed him between the legs. He grabbed his groin and fell over in _ug_s.  
She held her position, one knee on the ground, staff pointing diagonally up—she could sense not one man left standing of the original three, but four others as well, who circled her in, all with dark, evil laughs.  
"What do you want, you bastards?" Zavehk hissed.  
"We want what you protect...and we're going to get it!"  
"What do I protect?" Zavehk turned around slowly, sensing their darkened outlines.  
"Are you blind, Zavehk?" one insulted, "Give up the Gold!"  
"What are you talking about?" she responded.  
"We've seen the Ring...We know how to _use_ it...now _give_ it!"  
A man behind her lunged, crying out in _ki_. Zavehk turned her staff around and let it slide between her legs, nailing the attacker in the stomach, leaving him on the ground, prying. Two more lunged; Zavehk flipped over them, twisted, and spun the staff in her hands. She unleashed an attack againstthe first, cracking three ribs...  
"Let's rope up 'em cattle, boys!" came another foe. He lassoedhis rope above his head and tossed it up—Zavehk jabbed foward, voice raised, but was suddenly up-locked, choking at the neck. She dropped her staff and hit the ground hard.  
"Ah..."  
Head throbbing madly, hereyeless pulsing...She hadn't attempted to escape this round. She did not try to fight them off asherwrists were bound by savage rope. A hand grabbed herhead, and shewas pulled back by the hair. She waited there stranded from motion, full of pain and hate when then a proverbial voice whispered to her.  
He squated before her staring straight into her pupilless eyes, forearms resting on his knees, hands hanging loose. "No hard feelings, my master demands it of me..."  
If she could have time to respond, she would have yelled out the name of the man who spoke those words. She hadn't _seen_ him since before the battles in Ancient Rome. Then, she wasmet with something hardto the head.Falling overunconcious, she was lifted.  
"Get the wyrmhole back up, sarge, we're leaving!"  
And then, they were gone. Kaiba, heart beating madly,peered aroundthe corner again. They were gone.  
_How could she fight blind?  
_Kaiba jogged to the empty ground, shaking with fear when his foot found something unsturdy and he nearly tripped over it. It clanked. Turning around and eyeing the ground, Kaiba saw a circular golden ring, glowing in the night. Cautiously, he picked it up and examined it—_  
The Millennium Ring..._

Kaiba first met Zavehk at the orphange he and Mokuba lived for years at. She was only seven at the time, and he eleven and Mokuba barely two. Her story was that her mother and father had a divorce and she kept Zavehk and the father kept her brother. Then, her mother was murdered and she was sent to the orphanage. Zavehk was there for barely a few weeks before informing Kaiba that she was going to run away to find her brother. Sneaking into a plane that transported from Japan to Saudi Arabia, Zavehk journeyed across the Red Sea to Egypt - as her plan.  
A band of pirates attacked, and she was was held prisoner for four years; however, the captain Suil, grew very fond of her and taught her how to fight. At the age of thirteen, Zavehk ran away again, and did neither stop nor rest until she came to Cairo, Egypt. There, she found her brother and father. There, she discovered the Espejo - in one of the old abandoned Pyrimids. In the Espejo, she learned Duel Monsters. In the Espejo was a wyrmhole that could transport her from Egypt to Domino, Japan, in just a few seconds.  
When Zavehk was sixteen, Cairo was struck by a heavy plague. She, hidden in the pyrimids, was unaware at what had taken place. But one night following, there was a voice calling to her. It was rather familiar - it seemed...but ancient, very. It told her to gather an army and fight in Rome for a treasure called the Bloodstone; a small clear crystal with the 3-D model of a dragon woven within the stone. Around it, protecting it, were two dragons, a purple, and a white; in combat, an egg-shape, letting the floating stone in the center of their brawl remain in mid flight.  
The bloodstone was a featuristic treasure - all of it, anyway. Ancient Egyptian legend of it, as translated in the Espejo was that it granted immortality and a place amongst the three Ancients - for all eternity. But Rome didn't know that...they valued the bloodstone tablet and statue because of its beauty; oblivious of its true power.  
Zavehk hunted for Suil, and with his help, they gathered an army and headed out towards the pyrimids when then, a wyrmhole appeared, and the same voice shouted out:

Shall slaves of the night fight for freedom,  
shall the Espejo be lost forever more  
If the blade of the staff be broken  
the stone of the Ancient's no more. . .

All but Suil, who had caught pnemonia, they entered the wyrmhole. Led by Zavehk, they were flown over a millennia of years back in time, and found themselves at the gates of Rome, in the shadow of the great collesseum. They were captured and beat, and sold as slaves. But they refused to do work, and were sentenced to die in the collesseum itself. So, in chain and rope, they were dragged forth in cages of hard steal, given nothing but a blade to fight with, and thrown onto the collesseum floor, under the cheering crowds of over 10,000 romans and greeks. The army, weak to begin with, suffered a major defeat. Five hundred began; only fifty-nine remained; most with bruises and bashes so painful that death was a welcoming invite...  
The last one standing, according to the ancient hieroglyphics in the Espejo, would win Cicero's treasure - the bloodstone. But it had not happened...The last of the army returned through the wyrmhole...and they made their journey back to Egypt...

"The Bloodstone," said the dark spirit of the Millennium Ring.  
Kaiba, hypnotised at the power of the Millennium Ring he held in his hands, was dazed at the evil spirits' voice - but there was one thing strange about it. Kaiba knew the Bakura when the spirit of the Ring took him over...Kaiba expected the spirit to try and take over his body, but instead, he was being helped.  
"How did Zavehk come across you, Spirit?  
Kaiba sat in the most quiet and undisturbed place of the blimp. The room was big, crowded with furniture, and very stuffy. But Kaiba did not care. He did not want Mokuba bothering him - this was something he could not understand - could never...he did not want Mokuba to worry.  
'Zavehk and I have never talked before. I was rather unsure if she knew I lived within her mind. But I felt all her thoughts, and what she feared about going back to Japan. She hadn't been here for many the years, and really never knew what the tournament finals would be like, especially because she didn't duel her way to them.'  
"What!?" Kaiba jumped, "What do you mean she didn't duel to the finals?"  
'See, Bakura gave me to a man one day and said "I need you to give this to my sister." And then, I - well, I don't know, but instead, I was forced to use my dueling powers and strategies against Marik...'  
"Who was controlling you?"  
'I know not his name. I might only be a spirit of a Millennium Item, but I grew weary of my surroundings. Voices echoed eeriely around my mind void, and next thing I knew, I was imprinted in the mind of a warrior named Zavehk. Knowing I had to find out who she was, I wasn't about to take over her mind.'  
"And so she carried the Ring?"  
'Ay. Just a few days ago after she returned from Rome, defeated. She had gone there for the Bloodstone.'  
"And those clad in black who kidnapped her -"  
'Ay, they are after the Bloodstone as well.'  
Kaiba snapped out of his fear when a knock sounded at his door. In a single motion, he let the Ring fall to the floor, then kicked it softly under the storage so it was out of sight. He stood up, and the door opened.  
"Seto, who were you talking to?" It was Mokuba.  
"Mokuba, it's late. You should be asleep."  
Mokuba, rubbing his eyes, took a quick look around in the dimmed room. Kaiba was leaned against the desk, his duel disk ontop.  
"Oh," yawned Mokuba, "You were working your the duel disk - ok...well," he yawned again, "Ishizu is looking for you. So she wanted me to look too."  
"Tell her I'm sleeping. I'm quite busy her-"  
"Kaiba." Ishizu now stood behind Mokuba. "We need to talk."  
Kaiba froze for a second.  
"Ok, but you better make it quick. I'm busy here!"  
Ishizu put a hand on Mokuba's head. "Go back to bed Mokuba. Get a good sleep. Now, your brother and I need to talk."  
Without hesitation, drenched with tiredness, Mokuba turned around and headed back for his room. When he was good down the hall, Ishizu quietly closed the door.  
"Having a conversation with the spirit of the Ring? Why, I must ask?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Zavehk is in trouble, Kaiba. She has been taken to back to Egypt. Within one of the old abandoned pyrimids..."  
"What the hell are they after? Its got to be more than just..."  
"The Bloodstone."  
"Huh? You know of it too?"  
Ishizu closed her eyes and lowered her head.  
"The Ancients stir. The Golden One - the beast who sings over all that is mystic is in pain. Great pain."  
"Stop talking about fate. I don't believe in any of that nonsense!" Kaiba sneered stubbornly.  
"Yet you seem to believe what the Spirit of the Ring told."  
"At least it is a part of the Millennium Item, not its caretaker."  
Ishizu frowned. "Talk of what you want Kaiba, but your part in this fate shall still unravel. Even if you don't listen to me now, you'll suffer the truth later in life. The fate of which I seek has not been altered - only delayed. You will have your tournament Kaiba. You will be defeated. You will return Obelisk to me."  
"That's enough, Ishizu," sneered Kaiba over-confidently, "I shall have my tournament. But for now, I will have to ask you to leave."  
"I foresee that you will try and save Zavehk and help calm the Ancient Ones. But in the end, your mind shall be swiped of what you shall plunder through and suffer. You will awake to a bad nightmare. You will be set on your tournament - and ready to hand back Obelisk to me."  
Ishizu, without another word, turned, and went out the door.  
What the hell was she talking about? Kaiba stood frozen in confusion. His thoughts went back to the Millennium Ring, as if the conversation with Ishizu never happened. He went to his knees and looked for the Ring. But it was not there.  
"Huh? Strange?" Kaiba looked harder. "Spirit?"  
Then, Kaiba felt something strange happening in his skin. It started to grow numb and vibrate feriously. Kaiba fell back in victim to this strange feeling, and then, with a pain racking his mind and head, he slowly felt himself falling out of consciousness.  
There was a deep golden glow which lit the room...then vanished. Kaiba now stood, the Millennium Ring around his neck.  
"Sure, you may think of what I tell you is eerie...but I'm afraid you don't believe even half the stuff I say. You and Zavehk were good friends before, now weren't ya? But maybe you were too proud to have feelings now that you see her again. But now, my friend, I shall take this advantage. I need Zavehk to obtain immortality. You shall take me to her."

Bakura rolled on the hard, cold, stone floor. The chains implanted upon his wrists and ankles were becoming rather abussive. Everytime he tried to sleep, they would seem to "tighten" their grip, causing his limbs to go numb. Then, there was a knock upon his dungeon room's door. Bakura lifted his eyes upon a figure clad in white for but a second, then, a shine of gold began to illuminate the room and blinded Bakura's consciousness. He fell into a deep sleep as the gold dimmed, and the intruder was no more...at least...in the room...  
Mokuba found Kaiba eagle-spread out upon the floor two days later, the Millennium Ring no where to be seen. But as Mokuba went forward, a blinding white and gold light lit this room as well. As it traveled towards a deep-sleeping Kaiba and dimmed, Mokuba heard the faintest words: "I am Shadi...fate has been delayed..."

Shall slaves of the night fight for freedom,  
shall the Espejo be lost forever more..."

She looked up to the beautiful blue sky. A few white clouds swam in it. Then, with a deep breath, she lowered her head, her blade perpendicular to the ground. With a strong step back, she threw her blade into the air and shouted in battle cry. The voices of over two hundred followed her yell, and then, after a quick moment, two waves of twenty each began to charge against their opposers--gladiators, and kings.  
Now, sound was no longer a sense. What one dying fool felt, so did his allies. After the first two waves had been defeated, three more charged, and then the rest...  
The battle went on for a few hours, those remaining with the prize on their mind; the rank of Gladiator---! Which ever army remained, that army would receive! And she needed the rank---so she could obtain the gods-given Bloodstone from the Emperor Cicero...and return it back to where it belonged...Then suddenly, she was the only one left standing...

If the blade of the staff be broken  
the stone of the Ancient's no more. . .

Blood splattered in her face, and she turned around to look at her defeated army, most of which lost of a limb or just plainly sore and tired-out-of-their-minds. She turned back just in time to parry a charging gladiator before thrusting her staff into his chest. He hunched over, let out a grunt, and fell to death.

Zavehk...Zavehk...

"Ryou!?" she shouted out in retaliation, and was suddenly turned over as a long spear wavered between her legs, causing her to faulter. Forcing her staff in front of her to maintain balance, was met with a gladiator's shield face to the back. At that exact moment, her second opponent, face and eyes shadowed by a great helm of the Egyptian Kings, sent his tall heater shield at her head. At impact, she closed her eyes and never opened them again...  
Next, a heavy arm came out of nowhere and she was nailed to the ground. She felt as if her eyes were on fire, her head spinning into space. Then, her staff evidently kicked aside, but another sword well around her hand, she felt her opponent bring his spear to her neck.  
He looked up at the emperor, requesting the fatal kill. Hundrerds of thousands of people in the crowds shouting: "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" And slowly, the emperor raised a thumb before him. Shouts of victory sounded in the air! Zavehk breathed heavy as her opponent lifted his spear for the final blow. However, though blind and blood-drenched, at the last second, she grasped her fingers around an abandoned gladius sword and thrusted it upwards. It passed through his stomach smoothly, and Zavehk threw him over her and jumped up, head now pounding like crazy, thoughts drifting in and out of fantasy and reality. The crowd suddenly silenced! Then:  
"Allow me..." a voice familiar to her heart, but obliviously covered over by her pain, whispered out to Zavehk.  
Zavehk lowered in a stance, her staff back in her position, trying to sense around how many opponent's were left. But with all the distraction and pain she endured, she could not concentrate, and after letting a swing, was disarmed and grabbed around the neck, uplifted so her toes barely touched the ground. The gladiator-king pulled his off his helm with his free hand, and raised his sword up.  
Looking up at the emperor, of whom and his fellow council stood up, blabbing about this fight, he waited for the call. Everyone had seen what the female warrior had done. Nobody had ever seen anything like it before. A gladiator knows when he is defeated, but there has never been a man, or a woman in Zavehk's case, to continue fighting when defeated and on the ground.  
The crowd held their hushed voices, and then, the emperor lifted up a closed fist before him, paused for a second, and then, against the gladiator-king's hope of winning the Bloodstone, showed thumbs-down.  
Baring his teeth, he wished not to go against the law, and pushed Zavehk forward, letting her live. Of the thirty-nine gladiator/gladiator-kings who had begun against the opposing two hundred, sixteen walked off without a scratch. Wondering whether or not they had the guts to go up against Zavehk was out of the question; it was not brought up, and shanlt. With a last kick of sand to her face, the gladiator-king walked past Zavehk and exited last. The emperor grabbed at his futuristic treasure and left.  
Zavehk, breathing heavy, rolled over on her back and laid there till she no longer could feel the sun on her skin. Dozed out of fatigue and unacknowledged of what to do...And the picture blends from day to night...A dark shadow approaches Zavehk, and from the robed being, came a long hand...

"Aw!" Bakura jumped up from his sleep, sweating with aches, "Zavehk..."  
Seto Kaiba raised his head. I've had this nightmare for the last two nights...He looked around the room he sat in. The air seemed stuffy, and before he knew what had happened, the Millennium Ring on his side-table suddenly appeared! That, and it begun to glow frantically. One minute, Kaiba was dazing in and out of sleep, the next...

Rain poured heavily the next day. No words were exchanged; it seemed as if each soul was in their own little dimension. And Kaiba, who believed this as nothing but yet another nightmare. Around his neck was the Millennium Ring, the all-seeing eye glowing upon his forehead. Twas the spirit of the Ring who controlled him, but, he experienced it freely. Under the rain and rolling thinder, he walked about Domino, unconcerned about the wetness. Then, stopping in the allyway fifty yards or so in front of the game shop of Yugi's grandpa's, watched as a figure in a white robe and turban knocked twice upon the door.  
When nobody answered, Shadi opened the door manually and walked inside.  
"Excuse me, sir, we are closed the rest of the day."  
Shadi turned to the voice, a hand upon the Millennium Key.  
"I'm looking for Yugi. This is beyond important."  
"Th-they're in the next room, resting up."  
"May I see them?"  
Grandpa Motou froze in his speech. "O-Of course you may..."

"...and so the Celtic Guardian says to the Blue Eyes White Dragon..."  
"Shadi!?" interrupted Yugi.  
Joey put a finger to his head, "Uuh, I've never heard that one before..." Then, he turned around and saw Shadi standing in the doorway.  
"Who are you?" asked Tristan.  
"My name is Shadi. I am a guardian of the Seven Millennium items."  
Voices gasped. Suddenly, Kaiba strode into the room, the All-Seeing Eye alit upon his forehead.  
"I need your help," Kaiba/Yami Bakura spoke.  
There was a brief silence before Joey stood up, crossing his arms. "Ok, listen here, ya Mr. Hot-Shot," sprung Joey, "I don't know what kind of trick you are trying to pull, but since when do you want our help?"  
"Zavehk is in trouble. I must get her back. And so is Ryou Bakura. You don't know how serious this has become!" Kaiba/Yami Bakura spoke--two voices as one,--clenching fists and lowering his head to make Kaiba's appearance seem ghastly and dark. "Especially when I saw Zavehk captured by that band of dark forces a few nights yonder..."  
Joey and Tristan exchanged looks. Yugi looked at Kaiba as he began to pull off his trenchcoat. Underneath it stand the Millennium Ring.  
Kaiba's eyes did not blink. "I am not only Kaiba. I'm just sharing one in his body. And you know me well, Pharaoh. And don't think I've changed--I'll still be after your power later--but right now, I ask for your help."  
"Bakura's evil spirit of the Ring has taken over Kaiba and Kaiba wants our help?" Joey scratched his head. "Wake me up when its all over, Yug."  
Tristan slaps Joey on the back.  
"Just kidding!" Joey blushes, rubbing his newly bruised shoulder.  
Yugi sighs and stands up. "What has Zavehk got to do about this evil force that has begun to take over the world, Shadi?"  
"This is an alternative fate, my Pharaoh," spoke Shadi, "A fate caused by messing around with time."  
"Excuse me?" Joey asked.  
"History has been fiddled with by a dark force known to Zavehk and her partner Suil as the Dark Sungods, a band of hunters who have foreseen a prophecy that would grant a mortal a place amongst the gods--the Ancients of Egypt. But a power they could only receive by offering the Twins of Balance up to the Ancients as a sacrifice."  
"Back up, back up!" fiddled Joey, "Now--wha?"  
"Have you ever heard of a time-equalibrium?" asked Shadi, "The vigor created by the Upper Gods to sustain peace between the three dimensions of past, present, and future. An equalibrium that keeps the three from being troubled by one another? A force that disables time-travel."  
"And so somebody has found out how to defy it?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes," responded Kaiba/Yami Bakura. "And somebody who found it accidently; who has no will whatsoever to use the power wrongly--but only to safe her brother from the sacrfice."  
"Zavehk." nodded Shadi.  
Kaiba/Yami Bakura let out a sigh. "Yes, Zavehk. I was met with a visit from this guardian of Egypt last night--Shadi--he told me more than of which I knew. Zavehk was suddenly acknowledged of her fate the moment Suil handed to her the Millennium Ring, but she hid from it, thinking that it was only a distraction to bring up more guilt of her failure when, in Ancient Rome, she fought for the Bloodstone to save her brother."  
"The Bloodstone?" Yugi questioned.  
"The vial substance to grant a mortal a place amongst the gods when the sacrifice of the Twins of Balance is complete." said Shadi.  
"Why are you telling us this?" Yugi questioned, still oblivious of the story--of this alternate fate...  
"You know of Ancient Egypt, do you not? I speak to all of you in this room, not just you, Pharaoh," began Shadi, "In Ancient Egypt there existed a force so powerful that it had to be locked up for over a millennia--the Seven Millennium Items. If one would obtain all seven, they'd have the power to control over the world, I'm sure you understand of it."  
"But that was not the only force, let me tell you," Kaiba/Yami Bakura broke in. "There were the Ancients--the three Egyptian Gods--Silfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. The Winged Dragon of Ra volunteered to be the keep-sake of the Twins of Balance..."  
Added Shadi, "The Yin and the Yang of Life throughout Death. The day and the night, of heaven and in hell, love and aggression, war and peace. If any one of a balanced pair be broken, would the Winged Dragon of Ra suffer in grief; and if the vigor of the Bloodstone be in the hands of the wrong, would the time-equalibrium be in more of a cataclysm than this --awaken shall it, the Apocalyse."  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan blinked.  
"Pharaoh, I need your help to re-unlock the powers of the wyrmhole that the Dark Sungods have locked as so we cannot try to stop them from obtaining the powers of the Bloodstone and finding a place amongst the Ancients," proposed Shadi with a concerned bow.  
"Exactly, what type of fate is this?" Yugi asked. Shadi and Kaiba/Yami Bakura exchanged glances.  
"Let's just say that the Clash of the Gods--a major battle taken place 5000 ago in Ancient Eygpt shall repeat itself in this tournament--But, it has been...delayed. And if the Twins of Balance be broken, shall this present fate between the Pharaoh and the High Mage be not relived as it is meant to." said Shadi.  
"If the Twins of Balance are broken, then a mortal shall be amongst the three Ancients--and the battle between the Pharaoh and the High Mage will not come to pass, because the Mortal God will do nothing less than try to take over the world rather than Marik," Kaiba/Yami Bakura folded his arms.  
Shadi continued, "When Zavehk discovered the wyrmhole, she knew nothing about her fate. It was not until she discovered the dragonic vigor within herself that binded her to the past and the Ancients, when she wanted to learn more. And then, she learned about the Bloodstone, and sensed a dark force was after it. She believed it was her duty - her fate - to help keep calm the three mighty Ancients, especially the Golden One.  
"But always among her footsteps, was there a spy--a spy of the Dark Sungods...So Zavehk formed an army to go into Ancient Rome and fight for the Bloodstone, which she knew was never meant to be in the hands of an mortal--especially in the hands of mankind--their greedy selfs, hearts full of gluttony."  
"But it was then during that time was the Millennium Ring handed to her partner Suil and her brother captured," said Kaiba/Yami Bakura, "And when she discovered the strange Phenomenon upon the delay of Kaiba's tournament was when she knew somebody had set her up..."  
"So Zavehk wants to protect the Ancients and the Bloodsotone from falling into evil's hands...and save her brother of whom was captured in order to distract her?" questioned Tristan.  
"Yes," nodded Shadi.  
"But what does Bakura have to do with all this? What does Zavehk and Bakura have to do with the Twins of Balance?" asked Yugi.  
Answered Shadi, "Zavehk and Ryou Bakura are the Twins of Balance..."

Shadi looked out of the darkened Game Shop window. Grandpa Motou offered him and a possessed Seto Kaiba to stay the night, for the rain was not letting up - only falling heavier. He could not see throughout the heavy drops that poured from the sky - even if he wanted to. He was focused on finding any connections to this alternate fate that he had not heard of before, or comprehended. He and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring were up for possibly another hour following explaining to the three teens what they knew. And now Shadi wished that he hadn't brought this up with them. Now he wished that he had gone into the mind of Yugi while he was asleep and had a personal chat with Yami alone.  
Tristan said he would watch out for Joey's sister and cover for Yugi when Tea and Mia were around while Yugi and Joey would go help Zavehk and Bakura with Shadi and Kaiba...  
Shadi turned around, seeing the ghastly outlined form of Yami, standing in his presence.  
"My Pharaoh!"  
"Yugi's asleep. I sense that you need to talk?"  
"You are aware of what I explained earlier, correct?" Shadi asked carefuly.  
"Yes, I am. And I am willing to help the Twins of Balance. It is said that fate cannot be altered, but when delayed because of some time-equilibrium and defiance of time-travel, I guess thus is possible."  
"Only to bring across an end more devious than the first you are trying to prevent."  
"We will not fail." said Yami confidently. "Joey and I will help re-unlock this wyrmhole you speak of. We shall follow you and help you in anyway we can."

Joey and Yugi awoke on a hard, tilted ground against a tan/yellow wall. The air was stuffy, the room dusty. Nobody had set foot in here for well over a millennia -- well, so it might've seemed.  
Yugi rubbed his eyes, let out a long yawn, and took a look around. He rubbed his eyes once more. The room was full of ruins and wooden furniture with pictures of dragons and serpents carved through them. He turned to Joey, and shook at him.  
"Wha...?" Joey mummbled in dreamland, "Give me back Toto."  
"Dorothy, I'm afraid we aren't in Kansas anymore."  
Joey turned around and opened his eyes. At that, he was awake as could be. He jumped up and took a look around. "Where the heck are we? A museum of some sort?"  
Yugi stood up slowly, in nothing more than a white t-shirt and black pants. He walked barefoot up to Joey, who was examining the ruins in the wall.

Let me take over for a while, Yugi, came Yami's voice...

"Pharaoh!" Shadi's voice broke Joey's thoughts. He turned around.  
"You again?" Joey questioned, "Where are we now?"  
Shadi rolled his eyes and put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Look familiar? These are Egyptian hieroglyphics."  
"Sure I can recgonize the markings," responded Yami, "It's been a while though."  
"Welcome to the Espejo," bowed Shadi, gestering a hand outwards. "However, you are only in the hallway. Come this way, into the Throne Room. Zavehk calls for us. We must get going."  
They traveled through a dark, narrow tunnel at the end of the room before feasting their eyes on an even greater sight. The room with lit with black and silver light that glowed from the hieroglyphoics themselves fastened perminately into the walls. It gave the room an eerie glow. At the end of the Throne Room sat a teal and white barrier/portal, at certain moments, flashing a deep, dark blood-red, before swirling back into its teal light vortex.  
"Is this the wyrmhole Zavehk discovered?" Yami asked Shadi.  
"Yes," came a familiar voice from their right. A few moments passed before two figures stood up from their seats -- one unmistakablly Kaiba's, while the other, none other than Zavehk's. Their features were seen in the dark glow. Rather than his usual white and gray trenchcoat Kaiba usually clad in, he now wore leathers and armor around his shoulders, forearms, hips and shins.  
"Guuuu, Kaiba?" Joey's eyes opened.  
"Say nothing, Wheeler!" Kaiba snapped, free from Yami Bakura's possession.  
"Zavehk, are you ok?" Yami went forward. Around her neck rested the Millennium Ring.  
"I am," she answered, "but I won't be for long. I must warn you. As soon as we pass back into the wyrmhole to Ancient Rome, the evil creeps shall capture me again. They await my return. Because they know I will fight for my brother Ryou's life."  
"What are you talking about?" Yami questioned.  
"There is one beast whom sings to all above this earth, in heaven -- and lowered in hell -- but that beast is in pain. Great pain -- for one of the scales he has vowed to protect is dying. And I am the only one who can save him."  
"We will help," said Kaiba.  
"I'd appreciate your concern, Kaiba, but only I can save Ryou. Only I can speak with the dragons."  
"Where is Ryou right now?" Yami asked.  
"I would expect the dark force have him chained up in some dungeon somewhere. They probably threaten him with words rather than actions, but they won't do anything until they've got the Bloodstone---until they've me."  
"I visited Ryou a few nights past," said Shadi, "they have him locked in one of the Ancient Egyptian pyrimids. But a pyrimid only visible at dawn, when it glows like a golden nebula of a cat's eye."  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "The Cat's Eye Nebula?"  
"No, that is the shape the pyrimid looks when hit by the rising dawn. It sits on the east shore of the Nile; beyond it the desert as far as the eye can see," explained Zavehk, "but like the lost city of Haminautra, it can only be viewed at a certain time -- and in this case, it can only be opened with the Bloodstone."  
"And you say the Dark Sungods have breeched inside?" Yami asked.  
"I am telling what I know. The Cat's Eye Pyrimid is the dwelling of a miraculous beast; and where the Ancients are praised and given sacrifices -- according to the lost Egyptian history. But it wasn't until some high priest of the Pharaoh made an alliance with one of the Roman gods, and under that supposed alliance he discovered the Cat's Eye, and the lost treasures of Rome. This legend, the Dark Sungods analyzed; this legend they will do anything to get."  
"But how did they breech the Cat's Eye without the Bloodstone?" Yami asked.  
"I think one of the Roman gods has something to do with it." Zavehk thought.  
"Gods of Rome?" questioned Joey. "Why are they fiddling into human affairs?"  
"Obviously you don't pay attention in History class, Joey," said Zavehk. "The Roman and Greek gods were known to walk amongst the romans and greeks, and even interact with a few selected few - like Odyssius and Helen of Troy."  
"Ok, yeah, but which of them was unhonorable enough to form an alliance with some magi dude and give him the secrets that could well bring the human race into danger?"  
"There is one--" began Zavehk, "--Who takes an alternate human form to hide his own. He indirectly performs evil sometimes in situations where innocent people die --now I'm talking about the medieval era...haven't heard anything that fishy these ages."  
"Who is it?" Kaiba asked.  
"His name is Aires, the god of War." responded Zavehk, and she turned her gaze to Yami. "The Egyptian gods are unfriendly with the greek and roman deities. That's why I feel the Golden One is in raging, angering pain. Aires must be stopped."  
"So what's the plan?" Yami confronted.  
"We shall clad in the medieval roman style. I suggest the tunic. Weaponry can be easier to hide underneath the robes; We go armed so we are prepared..."  
"You mean we getta fight roman-style?" Joey sounded.  
Kaiba crossed his arms. "Don't get so excited, Wheeler!" he snipped.  
"Joey this is no joke," said Zavehk, "If you wish to accompany me to Rome, you will pay attention and do as I say. This is not a fieldtrip. Consider it a journey of fate; if you succeed, then you'll grow wisdom and return back to the Espejo with much added emotion. Consider now, if we fail--" Her mutilated eyes glanced over towards Yami, "--I expect we will not be returning."  
Yami and Joey exchanged looks. Then, Shadi turned.  
"I shall pray that you four bring peace back between the dimensions of past and present, and soothe the raging soul of the Ancient Golden One."  
"You just leavin'?" Joey asked.  
Shadi did not respond, and vanished before their eyes.  
"He's helped me enough thus far, Joey," said Zavehk, "Now. Its time you change your attire."  
"What about armor-droid over there?" Joey asked, gesturing to Kaiba. "I think that armor like that will catch too much attention."  
"Hush, Wheeler!" snapped Kaiba.  
"He will be fighting alongside me, Joey," said Zavehk without change of tone. "I do not wish to put either of you two in danger of accidently being captured and thrown into the colisium. I don't think your dueling strengths lie in your ability to sword fight--which is truly to the death."  
"Kaiba, since when do you know how to fight?" Yami asked.  
"Since when would you like to know?"  
Zavehk took a step forward. "Kaiba will be fine. Now, off to change, and please hurry; I don't know how much time we have. The sooner the better."

Yugi pulled the Millennium Puzzle over his neck. "Gee, I sure hope everyone will be okay. I don't know much about Ancient Rome, even then dueling with a sword."  
'We'll be fine.' said Yami.  
"I hope you're right. I hope Zavehk and Ryou's strength holds if the worst is to come."  
'How can you be thinking about that?'  
"It's just..." Yugi sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't worry as much."  
"Don't worry Yug! How hard can it be? I mean, me have a thousands years more knowledge than those old roman people!" came Joey from Yugi's right. "Would you just look at me?"  
Joey wore a long brown and tan tunic and robes. He stood eagle-spread for a moment, then tossed a foot in front of him and impacted with the ground, letting out a "raah!" and pointing a gladius in front of him. Then, twisting wildly, forwarded on Yugi, pretending he was kicking butt in a multiple sword duel.  
A drop of sweat ushered on Yugi's neck as he looked onward at his dumbstruck pal.  
"Ya know, this ain't too bad once you get the hang of it, ya kn---" Then suddenly, the swords slipped forward from Joey's hand. It flew across the room at Zavehk.  
"Zavehk look out!" Yugi cried.  
Zavehk turned, but did nothing more. Then, long, winged-dragon whizzed out of nowhere and threw its tail out in front of the flying sword. The gladius hit the ground and bounced twice before laying undisturbed before Zavehk.  
Without a pause, Zavehk knelt down and grabbed the sword by the handle. "Might be better if I carry this," she said.  
Joey blushed, but his attention was not on how he could have almost injured Zavehk, but instead on the dragon that floated in mid air before her. It looked at him angrily. Joey backed.  
Kaiba went forward and pushed at Joey's back shoulders. Joey let out a grunt. "I didn't mean it, ok?"  
Yugi paused, blinked at Joey, then took a step forward towards Zavehk.  
The dragon, a turquoise and black with red dimmed, beady eyes floated around Zavehk's head, accepting her gratitude and a scratch at its neck.  
"What is that?" Yugi asked.  
"Different Dimension Dragon," spoke Kaiba with an awed look.  
"As they call it in the game of Duel Monsters," nodded Zavehk, rising her head. "This fella's name is Chronokros. He sees you as a threat now, Joey; next time I wouldn't reccommend practicing swordplay in the Espejo. Here is where I am safe from the Dark Sungods -- here is the only place I am unharm. But here is where I also hide from fate. I...We...must go."  
Kaiba forwarded, a gladius strapped in a single sling over his back, and a shield with tarp wrapped on his left arm. Yugi came next, a short sword and sheath strapped in the inside of his sash, well out of sight. He kept his left hand there, as to make sure it did not fall out. Joey shook his head out of the daze and ran after them. Chronokros swam above him, and he tried to act casual as he passed.  
Zavehk, holding her walking staff, nodded as Joey came up to her and apologized. "Even if we weren't in the Espejo, Joey Wheeler, that sword wouldn't have gone any further." With a smile, she turned in front of Kaiba and halted before the wyrmhole portal.  
Joey stood there for a moment, and then followed.  
One by one following Zavehk, they walked through the barrier and journeyed into the past.

Sand dispersed in an upwards vortex around them, then returned to the ground beneath.  
Kaiba aided Zavehk as they awaited Yami Yugi and Joey. Meanwhile, Zavehk had dug into her robes before pulling out a metal compass. She held it in her palm before her and let a left finger stroke it gently.  
"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.  
The only response she gave was a definate 180 degree turn. "The collisium stands upon the outskirts of Rome;" she said, "their walls sturdy, the structure tall in the sky. If you squint your eyes onward, you can probably see its summit."  
"Aw, you're right," Kaiba shaded his face from the hot, warm sun. Far in the distance, the miragical image of the dark, gigantic arena danced in the air. Then, a sudden uprising of sand began to cycle behind them. Both turned. One moment they faced a dust-devil; next, Yami Yugi's outline was seen through. Joey's followed.  
When the sand had subsided once again, and Joey finished dusting the grains of sand that had found themselves on his tunic, Zavehk gestured them onward.  
"Shall we?"  
Without a word spoken, the four journeyed towards the arena--the great collisium of Rome--  
"Ug," sighed Zavehk, "Back to where I started; time grows short for Ryou..."

"Zavehk?" came Yugi's voice. "If Ryou is in Egypt, why have we come to Rome?"  
"I've told you. I must receive the Bloodstone. You need it to get into the Cat's Eye, and it must be put back where it truly belongs--with the Ancients. No mortal could ever earn the right to receive a place amongst the gods...ever."  
"And you think that if you do not accomplish this task, the Apocalypse shall be sent forth into oblivion?" Kaiba said, beginning to rethink his discission of coming here in the first place. So maybe he felt some strange connection in all this--towards Zavehk--ho! Maybe...And he sort of just offered his life on the line to protect her...?

::I'm rather worried, Yami--for Zavehk...::  
::How so?::  
::Well, she's blind. How can she even fight::  
::I see where you are coming from. But I do not think she expects a fight---to fight...::  
::Oh, I don't know! She came here for the Bloodstone...Really hope she and Kaiba don't get hurt here--If it somehow does come to an ancient gladiator fight...?::  
::Well, for now we respect her judgement. I don't know why she wanted us to travel with her...she said she needed my help...But right now...:: Yami paused. ::Calm your mind, Yugi. We'll stay strong...::

...Why did I allow myself to fall into a situation like this? Zavehk isn't worth this--Kaiba closed his eyes.  
I remember the first time I saw her. There was something about her...just something...So then why did Zavehk one day just leave? and I didn't follow her...? Dang! I was nothing but a love-sick puppy then; as I love Mokuba and would do anything for him...But still...This time...  
"This time, Zavehk, you ain't getting away so easily..."  
Right...oh--ug! What am I thinking...?  
Kaiba jerked his head upwards. Suddenly, an uprise grew within their group of four. Zavehk put a hand on the arm of a dreaming Kaiba, who jumped at the sound of swords being drawn from their sheathes. With almost lightning reflexes, Kaiba had drawn his long gladius sword from upon his back. Joey backed between Yami and Zavehk, wishing Zavehk hadn't kept his sword. Or else he would fight...he would!  
Kaiba stood before Zavehk, baring his teeth.  
"Kaiba," whispered Zavehk at once, "lower your sword!"  
"Surrender yourself to us Zavehk, and I might decide to let them go." A figure hooded in white attire snapped with a chuckle.  
"You let me watch them escape without harm and I will go with you quietly."  
"Zavehk!?"  
"They want the Bloodstone...They know I am the only one who can win it from the Emperor Cicero for them..."  
"For them...??"  
"The next major reputation fight is held on March the 15th. Go to the Arena--you'll find me," she whispered.  
"How are you so sure?" Yami Yugi asked.  
"Trust my instinct..." Zavehk lowered her staff. "Kaiba, Yami--lower you weapons! I must do this!"  
"Zavehk? No offense, but how? You are blind!" said Joey.  
Zavehk, about had it with their underestimation, spoke, "Blind people see things differently."  
"Trust her Joey, she knows what she is doing," said Yami, "I...hope..."  
"You heard me, lower them!" Zavehk raised her voice. Both Yami and Kaiba paused, eyeing the five dark opposers and their leader. Finally, they lowered their swords.  
Then, Zavehk went forward. The five troupe maneuvered over as one behind their leader. Yami, Joey, and Kaiba watched in concern.  
As soon as she was feet away, their leader reached out his hand for her staff, which she gave to him almost willingly. Then, she lifted her arms, immediately being grabbed by the minions.  
"Ah. Such fear I sense...not in you, but in...ah, brother..."  
"You treat me nicely, or I won't fight for what you want...Suil..."  
There was a pause. Kaiba appeared to loose blood flow in his legs. He collapsed under his own weight. Yami went to his aid, whereas Joey was left standing.  
"So you speak truth?" Suil sneered with a chuckle. He turned to face Joey, who was as red as a cherry. "Lower your eyes, duelist; immatures should never gaze upon the eyes of their betters."  
"Eeerrr--I challenge you to a duel!" Joey threw a foot before him, "Let Zavehk go, hot shot!"  
Suil began to laugh impatiently. Joey tensed. Then, with an evil sigh, said, "Take a raincheck." As soon as he said this, the seven blended into the sands around them and were gone.

Beware tomorrow...the Ides of March...

The voice floated with the wind, and too, was gone...  
"Off me now, little Yugi!" snapped Kaiba, as he stood back up.  
"What now?" Joey asked, looking around for anymore werid strangers dressed in black, or in their leader's case--clad of...heavenly white?  
"The Ides of March..." recalled Yami, "The collisium of Rome?" He looked onwards. "The great arena...of which begins to shade us now..."  
Everybody looked up. The sun began to descend beyond the stone--the roman structure--engulfing them in shade.

Zavehk's head erupted with voices. Ah, she sighed, Tomorrow shall truly be a show...The Emperor Cicero--the crowds--my opponents...they'll recognize me, they shall. A smile forced its way from her mouth. Oh! Suil, you think you've got me in your trap? So you think the Bloodstone will give you your immortal life? It is capable so...Ayi, but it is not the key into the Cat's Eye, no. You need the compass to point you in the correct location...Ah! Suil...you haven't figured out any of the puzzle...If you wish to break the Scales of Balance...You'll have to duel me for that honor...

Kaiba was intensely thrilled we he first stepped into the Espejo. Chronokros, the Different Dimension Dragon, was not the only unreal hologram--but living flesh and blood--monster that dwelt there. There were infact, a trio of Troop Dragons who "guarded" the main throne room. When Zavehk and Kaiba had entered, they dissolved into thin air. A trio of Luster Dragons camped around the barrier, blending in with its sapphire glow. A few Spear Dragons hung from the rock ceiling like bats, in the darkness, and were unnoticed by Kaiba...or Yugi or Joey. A Twin-Headed Behemoth and Chronokros took interest in Kaiba, and Kaiba in them for he knew how much he loved the dragons. A few unnamed beasts vanished into thin air, for at command by Zavehk, they were not to be seen by any other "duelists"--whether of card or sword--unless she called upon them for desparate needs. These wyrms were Zavehk's family and equal-partners. They lived and fed like real creatures...only surviving and breathing on the magic of the Espejo...  
Zavehk lifted her head as a door opened with an unoiled screech, bringing the early dawns light into the darkened room. Suil stood at the top of the staircase that traveled downward into the iron cells and chained walls. Slowly he walked down them, and then slid his arm into the cell that held Zavehk. She sat in a corner, leaning against both wall and iron, watching his every motion.  
"Why, Suil?"  
"How could you ever guess? How could you ever assume it were I?"  
"I have the trust and alliance of beings higher than a mere mortal such as yourself."  
"Mere mortal?" laughed Suil, letting out a fake sigh, "What makes you think that?"  
"Suil," grunted Zavehk, "I shall repeat myself; If you don't treat me nicely, I won't fight for you."  
"Look at how much you've got on the line, Zavehk; do you really think you'd want to loose it all just because you are stubborn?"  
"Let me sit back and watch you battle the gladiator kings," said Zavehk, "What would you do if I were to fail or...die, what if?"  
Suil turned around. "You won't," he responded. His only answer. Then, he stepped aside, and pulled the iron-barred door open. Slowly, Zavehk stood up, but hesitated.  
"So what have I to work with last time?" she asked, crossing her arms and feeling forward for her staff which Suil held in his hand. Suil pulled the rod back, making Zavehk tense. "Last time," she continued, "You abandoned me with a useless army of two hundred to go up against them to try and win a chance to speak face-to-face with the Emperor. That was all I needed--was for Cicero to call upon me--or any worthy slave to speak on my behalf? You...abandon me to go--rather steal six locator cards and a duel disk? Who did you have to defeat?"  
"Do you wish to know?" Suil began.  
"You tell me, Suil. What's the secret?"  
Suil went forward, put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the cell. Then, releasing Zavehk from his embrace, he walked to the other end of the room, leaving Zavehk standing in the middle of it, waiting.  
"Where shall I begin? Where shall I--"  
"First tell me who you stole from...where you got the Millennium Ring...and what you think you accomplished by sending me to Domino Battle City," demanded Zavehk.  
Suil turned and nodded. "Ok, why not?" He scratched his chin and said, "I had been watching rather closely the leader of the Rare Hunters--Marik's his name--and his quick alliance with your brother Ryou..."  
What? Zavehk brooded her shoulders, squinting her pupiless eyes.  
"...They had made a certain pact...Marik after the most powerful cards in all of duel monsters...Your brother--after the seven Millennium Items..."  
"How is that so?" Zavehk interrupted. "Ryou was trapped in Egypt!"  
"But the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was in Domino," said Suil. "It was the morning before you and the pathetic army were captured, when you sensed Ryou was in danger, correct? Was not your supreme reason for going to Rome in the first place to get the Bloodstone to return it to Egypt? And then when you sensed Ryou, you fell into it deeply, am I correct?"  
Zavehk paused. "Yes."  
"It was that morning when you sensed a disturbance in your lost bond between you and Ryou did I capture your brother and send him off to Egypt, there even take his Millennium Ring, his duel disk, his locator cards...The Spirit told me about the Egyptian God Monsters--and then when I set out for Marik, to purposely defeat him for Ra."  
"So you defeated Marik?" Zavehk coughed, "Without the knowledge or skill of how to duel?"  
"You'd be surprised of the alliances I have in higher authorities."  
Immediately, Zavehk's understanding focused on a particular Roman God...ah, the God of War, of course..."But then...why did you give--?"  
"I gave Ra and the Tyrant Dragon to you, the One who can speak with the dragons, in order to fulfill my plan..." Suil's voice raised with triumph.  
Zavehk took a step back as Suil closed in on her. "What do you mean speak with the dragons?"  
"I've always known about your gift, Zavehk..." Suil said, "I gave Ra to you because I knew you would be gullible towards its song of suffering..." He paused..."...So...I captured Ryou, and then, instantaneously did Ra cry out, for sensed did it correctly a disturbance with the Twins of Balance..."  
Zavehk held her breath. But how? "How!?" She took a step back. "What is this plan of yours, Suil!?"  
"I plan to break the balance!" Suil roared. "See now...With the Winged Dragon of Ra, I gave you your brother's Tyrant Dragon..."  
Zavehk breathed heavily.  
"I gave you the Tyrant Dragon because it was your brother's favorite monster card. Only did the dark spirit of the Millennium Ring put itself into it, and that was how and when Ryou undercame the Spirit's power!"  
Zavehk rolled her shoulders, bringing a hand to her chest where the Millennium Ring occassionally sat. "So the Spirit took over Ryou. And you think now that the Spirit can overcome me, also?" She sneered, "Nice try, Suil, but my mind is too strong for that nonsense!"  
"It's too late," smirked Suil with a fake look of concern on his face. Zavehk held her breath. "See? Now that the Tyrant Dragon--the same card and beast the resided in your brother's deck--is in yours...Slowly, the Spirit will overcome you as well...  
"Zavehk, Zavehk...The balance shall be broken. And it shall break when you're rage and anger meets its limit!"  
Zavehk breathed heavy, and as Suil began to laugh up in a pre-victory's roar, she flashed her hand into her robes and pulled out the gladius sword she hid in there from the episode in the Espejo...Without another breath wasted, she pulled it from her sheath and lashed it out at Suil, attempting to spill his blood--all of it...  
Within the split of a second, the Ring appeared against her chest, and the All-Seeing Eye blazed madly on her forehead. It pulsed with pain as Zavehk unleashed her anger.  
Suil threw her staff before him and parried, as if expecting that attack. "Foolish girl!" Zavehk lost grip on the blade as Suil drove her staff into her stomach, sending her back into the cage.  
"I'll hang onto this for a while," Suil said, throwing the staff aside, and grabbing Zavehk by the wrists. Zavehk shook with rage, when suddenly, a pair of cuffs appeared out of nowhere and clapsed upon them. Zavehk continued to bare her teeth. "Now, Zavehk..." whispered Suil, "I don't think I need to express to you what will happen to your brother if you fail here..."

Drums awoke Rome just as the sun peeked into the eyes of the mighty city. Joey, Yami/Yugi, and Kaiba, who had fallen asleep against the collisium, pulled themselves into a stand. Then, they began making their way, (Yami and Joey following Kaiba,) around the arena, trying to find the entrance. Sensed that they would be very lost in a dimension out of their time, they decided they would talk with no one along the way.  
However, as they approached the front gate, the Emperor's guards wished to inspect them, as they were categorized as "outsiders".  
Kaiba took a step forward. He was just over a foot taller than them. "My name is Alexandru, second cousin of the famous Maximus."  
The first guard blinked. "Alexandru? I was not aware of Maximus having any family; Only his mourning wife and squealing son--who were crucified a year or so ago..."  
"You'll be surprised..." whispered Kaiba, who had suddenly found some ancient roman legend and history and made up a name out of the blue, giving him a whole different profile. Yami and Joey stood behind them, looking rather sincere. The guards spotted them, but instead of, too, being questioned, were commanded to hurry themselves into the arena. Without hesitation, for neither knew much about the roman history, Yami and Joey quickened their pace, and without looking back at the guards, went inside the big doors.  
"What the hell is that hot shot think he's doing?" Joey inquired.  
Yami shrugged his shoulders, pushing them into the first alleyway. They both waited; then, Kaiba strolled up to them, and grimance upon his face.  
"What the hell were you doing, man?"  
"Quiet Wheeler. Why don't you do your history homework," Kaiba said.  
"Was there really some gladiator named Maxius and Alexandru?"  
"Enough now, Yugi. Maximus--yes--eventually shall kill Cicero...ug--Alexandru--just some name. Hurry it up you two, and stop asking questions." Without another wasted breath, he twisted around and headed off in the opposite direction.  
"Kaiba!" Yami called, "Where are you going?"  
"My name is Alexandru, commoner, and where else would I be going?" acted Kaiba, "I'm going to go find Zavehk. See you from the battle ring, you two; and stay out of trouble?"  
And when Kaiba turned, Joey grabbed the back of his royal red cape. "Yo! We ain't your fan club, whether or not you would expect us to watch you fight...or drag your bloody corpse away when you die..."  
"Joey!"  
"Hush it Yug. Now seriously, what are you doing, Kaiba? Certainly we can't expect that you'll survive even the first wave on your own...so you can't be here for a famous historic reputation--which can only mean you are here, too, for Zavehk...which also must mean you have some kind of feelings for her or you wouldn't be here worrying about historical 'duels' and fate..."  
"You done, Wheeler?" snapped a pissed-off Kaiba, drawing his gladius sword. Joey tensed, and Kaiba turned a final time. He disappeared into a non-admitance tunnel behind the entrance section, leaving Yugi and Kaiba amid the Romans.  
There was a pause. Yugi looked at Joey, who's mind raced in a hundred directions trying to comprehend Kaiba's nutty-ness.  
"The battle ring? You mean Kaiba is going to fight?" Joey turned to Yugi. "Since when does he care for anybody but his little rich, stuck-up self?"  
Yami looed at him. "You're asking me? I don't even know what to expect. I am from the Ancient Egyptian lands, not...of the romans..."

When her chains were cut so all remained were the rings around her wrists, Zavehk was thrown into the line of slaves where they were all given rusted shoulder-plated armor--shield...swords following...Zavehk walked right past the body armor and shields, fingering two gladius swords and holding them to her side. The other slaves questioned what the hell she was thinking, and literally threw shoulder armor at her. She fell against the sword table and nudged aside. Then, a hand to her shoulder caused her to jump and almost use her swords in a defensive way.  
Kaiba pulled her up.  
"Seto--why are you--"  
"I'm here to get you out, Zavehk. Come on. Stop letting a fraud such as Suil take over your life. It's your life--you have full control over it; not some fraud; and most definately not fate.  
"Seto--it is not uncommon for certain people to take the subjects of destiny and fate negatively. No. You are in control of your fate---that is...until it has taken control of you."  
"So you just sit back and let some non-existant superstition take over you?"  
"Destiny and fate are different in my eyes," continued Zavehk, "and they are as real as day and night...Destiny is the triumph one seeks and works for throughout their life; but some might not realize theirs until they are mature enough to undertake the task," she fabled, "Fate," she continued, "They say fate is the excuse for men without destiny...I say fate is like the sun; you look into the face of it--you are blinded with stupidity and burning sensation of bloodlust...You face it," her voice lowered, "You face it stubbornly and are blinded from the will to overcome it..."  
They now found themselves facing the gate of the arena as Zavehk finished her reasoning...  
"But be sensible, Zavehk! Why have you let such a superstition overcome you and your future? Even if there was--fate--did you not say it yourself? You have full control of it?"  
"Until one lets themself be taken over by it. But no, I admit--it has not taken me over..."  
Kaiba looked from the gate before him, back to Zavehk.  
I am in control of my future--I am here not because I want to...but because I have to--and because it is my instincts and heart which say to. Only I can speak with the dragons. I am the only one with a vigor strong enough to claim the Bloodstone from the hands of the Emperor Cicero. I am here for it--to save Ryou--to defend us against the powers of the gods-damned Suil for as long capable I am. It would not be of fate that I shall die protecting him, but my destiny to reunite peace amongst the Ancients; by speaking with the dragons to overcome the dark forces who are working alongside a god of Rome who seeks turmoil as his entertainment...the god...of War...  
As her thoughts closed, her grip on her swords tightened. This was indeed the first time in her life she would have picked up a blade and used it for more than just to protect...but to take lifes...if needed.  
And then, the gates where slaves of two score worth waited to fight for their freedom, or let theirselves drown in their own blood...  
Kaiba gulped. On the occasion he would do this--err...back up now! What the heck was he thinking!?  
I am the controller of my own destiny! It is my destiny to be the number one duelist in the world...He gulped harder, Err--I meant dueling Duel Monsters! Not with--swords--! How the...?  
...The gates opened...A light glew into the darkness. It took but a few moments before their eyes adjusted to the light; their ears from the sudden cheering of the bloodlusted-batty crowds, the boos against the slaves, the cheers for the gladiators who earned their rank.  
Kaiba and Zavehk followed the fourth wave--three more following. And then, with less than a few more breathes to spare, they entered the arena, and the doorway shut tight behind them. There was no going back now...Actually...in Zavehk's mind...there was no going back ever...Then, the gladiators charged forward.  
"Zavehk--" panted Kaiba, "--You don't have to do this!" His sword shook in his hand.  
Zavehk did not respond, but rather got down low and positioned her blades forward. Then, a roaring whisper echoed from her mouth. A wind picked up around her, only noticed by Kaiba. Her robes picked up in the bellow. Only Kaiba seemed to pay attention to Zavehk's hastfully unusual cough. But before questioning that particular noise, the skies darkened, and thunder rolled.  
"Ayi...my master beast of the heavens...be my eyes!" Zavehk whispered.  
Kaiba shivered again as the first wave connected; nearly the entire front line fell victim to the shield and swords. He looked at Zavehk, expecting to see some uneasiness--some fear...but saw neither. No offense...but Zavehk...you're blind!  
"In every duel," spoke Zavehk, "a life is dealt..."

Joey and Yami Yugi looked up at the sky. At one point, they swore they saw a great beast with wings, camoflauged within the color of the clouds, its fiery red eyes of which caught their direct attention from the battle below--chaos above! Then, when the eyes vanished Yami looked back down.  
"I don't know how long Kaiba can hold on...and Zavehk? Poor dear," Yami spoke, "A Keeper of such sacrifice? The Twins of Balance..."

Kaiba lifted his sword and brought it downwards upon a gladiator's shield. How much did he really know about fighting now?? He swung his sword.  
Zavehk sensed about. There were three gutted coughs to her right. In a moment of breath, she saw three bodies fall to the ground. Kaiba lifted a sword with a smile...err--surprised grin of fear rather? He backed up in confusion. He had just...taken life?  
"Seto!" Zavehk suddenly called out, "Watch--out!"  
Kaiba turned around and threw up his shield. His newest opposer's sword slid past his shield and into his arm. Zavehk pushed sideways as Kaiba's foe brought up his sword for a final downward's jab.

"Aw! There! There! Kaiba and Zavehk!"  
"Kabia's been injured!" Yami Yugi forced over Joey's gesture towards their two companions when, somehow, Zavehk fended off Kaiba's attacker, her blade now covered with blood!  
"Uh--I thought Zavehk was blind," said Joey. Yami looked back up to the sky.

Twisting to view four more attackers beyond Kaiba, sensing even more beyond, went at Kaiba, who's sield had been tossed aside. She began to push at him and back into the arena's wall, ordering him to stay there, to lean against the column and in the shade. After she aided Kaiba, turned back around and held a defensive position. Her heart pounded heavily...

"Joey! Look there!" Yami pointed to the blackened sky. The illusioned outline of the winged beast with glowing red eyes, ignored by the romans, sat there, looking intently upon the duel beneath. For a split second, it brought its mighty head out from behind the dark cloud. An array of golden scale and plates glew over the collisium. Then, the beast began to tear at the eye.  
"It's Ra!" Yami whispered.  
"It's raining as well," Joey turned to the sky.  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra...its crying!" interpretted Yami, "Does..." he looked around. "Is anybody else witnessing this?"  
The illusion...Ra was nothing but lightning and rain to them. Attention fell back onto the odd couple; a female 'slave' (who would usually go against only two men with a hand tied behind their backs. And Kaiba--being protected by another...?  
Cicero, the Emperor, stood from his seat. Emotions went haywire! Now, only two other slaves disincluding Kaiba and Zavehk, remained standing in the arena fight. Over half of their opposers still stood, trapping the final four into the wall.  
The Emperor gazed upon the three last standing, and the one hiding in the shadows. Then, he ventured out from under his stone canopy, catching the eyes of all the gladiators, letting the soft, drizzling rain wet him. At once, the warriors stepped back; an array of sunlight had breaken through the black sky, shining upon him. He raised a hand up and instantaneously, there was silence amongst the arena.  
Zavehk looked to the ground, letting out a sigh of relief, then upwards. A sending from the mythical beast soothed her worn mind. Then, the clouds dispersed.  
The emperor called forth this battle be cancelled. Zavehk--ah, he noticed, yes.  
"Warrioress!" he spoke loudly.  
"Our emperor wishes to talk with you--" spoke a gladiator at frontline before her. At once, the gladiators lifted their swords and made a path for her...  
"Your Grace."  
"Warrior--I have seen you fight. What is your name?"  
The crowds whispered excitedly amongst themselves, many noticing the ruin marks on her face that proved she were "blind". Zavehk let her mind complete its recovery from dizziness of battle before taking another step.  
"My name is Zavehk Bakura. I come from the islands of the Samurai in Japan."  
"Zavehk Bakura of the land of the Rising Sun--Your skills are spectacular! Of this year--this day of battle--Upon the Ides of March--a new gladiator of Rome has been born!"  
The crowd jumped forward, only a good forth cheering; the rest surprised and speechless--but every single one of them had heard the only weeks ago did a black warioress with white hair continue to fight even after on the ground, defeated; whose life was indeed, spared by Cicero. Slowly, claps and whistles erupted from the silent whispering.  
Zavehk did not respond before Cicero asked another inquiry.  
"So what is your reason for being here but to fight for a reputation in Rome? To get the Samurai of Japan noticed?"  
"Far more, Your Grace. Permission to speak, Your Grace?"  
Cicero gestured a hand outwards.  
Zavehk swallowed and began, "I have travelled here this far seeking a treasure far more valuable than the Lost City of Atlantis...One even more powerful than the vigor that lies in the sand under the city of Haminatura..."  
Cicero's brought up his head and listened intentively.  
Zavehk bowed her head. "I know well the gladiator ranks, Your Grace. Of this, I thank you. But I ask of more."  
Cicero jerked his head profile. "A challenge I sense? A proposal you have?"  
"I am after the Bloodstone..."

As Zavehk and Kaiba, aiding each other, went back into the tunnels to meet up with Yami and Joey before heading over to the Emperor's chambers, Zavehk had suddenly halted in her footsteps. She smelt disgust.  
"Very nicely done, Zavehk, very nicely done."  
"Suil!" Zavehk broke from Kaiba's embrace, and he from hers. She took a step forward, jerking her head slightly from side to side, sensing the traitor's location, left hand accompained by both gladius blades. She dismissed one into her right.  
"Drop your weapons, Zavehk," ordered Suil with a sneer. He banged the end of Zavehk's staff against the ground. Immediately, Zavehk tossed the swords aside.  
"Give it back, Suil!" she demanded.  
Suil paused for a moment, before smiling. A dark grimance took form, and he tossed Zavehk's staff to her. She caught it as it whistled through the air, giving of a silent tune only she could hear.  
"Now," continued Suil, "Go fetch me Bloodstone."  
Zavehk lifted her shoulders.  
"I'll see you in Egypt," added Suil, and he stood up from his lean against the empty wall."  
"If you hurt Ryou in anyway...!" Zavehk spat.  
"Then you had better count your options, my dear. Take my advice, and don't take your sweet little time..." warned Suil. Then, suddenly, something happened that Zavehk had never expected; never witnessed. Suil vanished from where he stood. It wasn't teleportation--a wind would have uplifted if it were so. Suil had just unleashed an effortless surge of invisibility. No mortal--no mortal--could accomplish that!  
Kaiba's eyes were wide open. "What?"  
Zavehk turned around. "It's Aires," she spoke confidently, "Suil has made an alliance with Aries, the roman god of War!"

Yami Yugi and Joey aided Kaiba, who was frozen silly from his piercing gash to care less that he was, for once, showing a weakness. As they followed Zavehk towards the Emperor's training chambers. The room was open-ceilinged, but had cages bulted into certain walls holding armor and shields and the Emperor's personal stock of weaponry. Training swords hung in hoisters and slings down the wall and in same spots amongst the hard, sandy floor rested blood stains and trails of nameless souls who had either challenged Cicero or sentenced to death in a certain, torturous way. Chains for the wrists and ankles hung from a wall in the shadows to their left, and in the mere center of the room stood a tall wooden stake which served purpose for lashing.  
Joey's legs shook with fear as if he had just been sentenced to be hung, or his blood to be joined with that on the floor.  
Cicero sauntered towards the lashing post, turned towards Zavehk, and leaned against it, his royal armor and leathers and cape--just the look of it--more than what even a hundred commoners together, could buy!  
"Tell me, Gladiator Zavehk Bakura, what do you know about the Bloodstone?"  
At first, Zavehk hadn't answered. The four of them were wildly impressed--Either Cicero didn't know Zavehk was blind, or he didn't want to look at her face...?  
"What do you know, Your Grace?" she began with a clever taunting strategy. She paused for but a moment before continuing. "Why is it so rare? I've only heard about it being some myth...I hear that its holder--"  
"--Holder gains a power only the most worthy can achieve..."  
"A power, yes," slithered Zavehk, taking a step forward.  
Cicero turned his back and from the shadows, the Bloodstone had found its way into his hands. Both Yami Yugi and Joey gasped, Kaiba letting: "That's made of pure-"  
"Pure silver, coated with rich white, blue, violet--so on--paints...As so I could only make a dream a reality--ain't it spectacular? Like a treasure from the gods! he let out an insensible laugh. "Oh, Zavehk! What makes you think you are worthy enough to even hold the Bloodstone?"  
"What makes you?"  
Cicero frowned. "How dare you speak like that to the Emperor of Rome!"  
Zavehk tensed. Patience grew low.  
"Why do you want it? Just look at it--its stellar color--its majesty! It's--"  
"It's color?" whispered Zavehk, just loud enough for Cicero to hear. "I wouldn't know," she head, partially telling the truth.  
"Puh! You may act blind--carrying your stick around like a blind woman...but the way you fight?"  
"Oh--but I am..." shivered Zavehk. "That gladiator I took down after I was--defeated--When you gave the thumbs up for the final blow..."  
"And you fought back--brave soul you were. A gladiator who can never admit defeat...Such like the Samurai..."  
"The reward of defeat is the tanto to the abdoman for a Samurai; but why speak about them? You are too uncleansed of bloodshed and true hard work to be honorable amongst them." She stepped forward. "Look at my face, coward."  
She heard Cicero gasp with rage, and a slight indent of excitement. "Ah--so Tibot blinded you?" Cicero went forward. He wavered his left hand with a big gold ring on his middle finger in front of her face. Zavehk didn't flinch; her insides only gurgled furthermore with impatience.  
"A stubborn one you are," he laughed, placing the Bloodstone with a clank upon a desk next to a long bronze sword, picking up the blade, and holding it before him. "Pick your weapon, Gladiator Zavehk 'The Blind One' Bakura."  
"No, you fool! Don't make her fight!" Kaiba snapped.  
"SILENCE you tongue, wyrm waste! Skata!"  
Kaiba tensed.  
"If such a bitch wishes to challenge me, she deserves to die as such--In embarressment far worse than challenging me in the first place!"  
Yugi said, "Your Grace, you wish to duel a gladiator who just fought against--"  
"Don't speak, tri-haired commoner!" spat Cicero. "Besides...gladiator can never compare with 'Emperor'." He twisted upon Zavehk. "Pick your weapon, Zavehk Bakura! It's time to duel!"  
To Cicero's foolish surprise and overconfidence, Zavehk smiled. "That's Gladiator Zavehk Bakura to you, Your Grace," she gestured her hand into her robes and found her deck box.  
At first, the Emperor blinked; as Zavehk handed her staff to Joey.  
"Ah, Cicero, shall you now and forever ever regret those words...!" Withou lowering her head, she fingured three cards forward and rested upon the fourth before pulling it free, lunging into position. "I choose--"  
In a split of a second, a ball of white exploded from the ground. Cicero backed, shielding his face from the sand.  
"Guards! Guards!" he coughed.  
A bright red and brown flash erupted next in. Three guards came in, seeing Zavehk first off, and jumping at her.  
"Get off her, you creeps!" Joey lunged after them, tripping the first guard before grabbing the second around the neck.  
"Joey!" came Yami's call. He took one hand off Kaiba, but did not forward, as the guards took their attention off Zavehk and went for Joey. However, as Cicero tried to look through the smoke and mist to see the action, a roar of a great beast sounded, and his concentration faltered; courage drained. Then, they were drowned in one gigantic shadow...  
Kaiba's eyes grew wide. The three guards threw Joey aside and went to protect the Emperor, swords drawn at ready. Yami gazed on with awe. Joey, free of the guards' grips, fell against the wall as their newest company; a fearless beast stretched its mammoth wings towards the high-up open ceiling.  
"I choose Tyrant Dragon...to attack mode..." Zavehk added with a smirk.  
Cicero's eyes twitched. He dropped his sword and stepped backwards in fear. "Who of what hell?"  
Zavehk took a step forward, the card back in her deck. Now, an ancient mantra filled the air! Around her neck a bright gold glew wildly, the Millenium Ring shinning in full reputation a moment later. The All-Seeing Eye glew equally, imprinted on her forehead!

Shall an Ancient God haunt your wildest dreams until your death!  
Shall the warrior you framed---his family you've slaughtered---take his revenge!  
How do I know this?  
I am the Dragon of Ra!  
I take what I want---my loyal partner seeks the Stone not for the power---  
Shall all of Rome who witness this wake up in three moons without memory of it!

A finger pointed at the dark soul.  
"You!" coughed Ryou. He could taste his heart in the back of his throat along with every meal he'd ever eaten. A cold sweat burst from him as he lay on his back paralyzed with fear.  
"Fate-raider!" The dark soul before him made his profession's title into an obscenity. "I have been watching you."  
Ryou was shaking. He was beyond fear; to the point of terror, induced strength of will, and inhuman speed. He sprang off the casket and ran past the seemingly immortal being...his guilt inescapable. He prayed to his gods hoping that they would grant him luck. . .sadly this was not to be. A crushing force surrounded him, pulling him back to the chamber where his torch had died.  
"Great mother!" he called vainly, feet kicking out uselessly.  
"She will not heed your call within my domain." The voice was cold as he had imagined Death's to be. "Nor will anyone come to your aide. And the worthless rabble of your encampment knows not where you are."  
"Please I beg you. . .spare me!" Even to his own ears Ryou sounded pathetic and doomed.  
"I will show no mercy for he who is destined to remain good and pure." The energies that held Ryou pulled him to face this creature..."You've taken my destiny, Ryou. Shall you pay, dearly..."  
Ryou was struggling to free himself. His attempts not going unnoticed by the demon, surely that was what it had to be that stood before him looking down with contempt.  
"Perhaps if you were given a true taste of death, I could take both the pure and the unclean at my will! I will no longer remain in this darkness I so truly hate! The darkness which you threw me into!" A single sandal clad foot sent Ryou flying into wall. Pain exploded in his thin working and he let out a sob of pain. A scowl of disgust twisted the executioner's face.  
"Please!"  
The broken voice of Ryou fell on deaf ears as once again he was pulled close by the unseen hand, it's grip crushing.  
"Perhaps if you were to taste death...you would be cursed with the half-balance that I had been cursed with...and I would take the path and choice so rightfully mine!"  
A hand that appeared to be so delicate wrapped about the Ryou's throat.  
"Yes..."  
Once again the foot lashed out, this time sending the stone lid flying off the already occupied coffin. Arcane words echoed in Ryou's mind, burning and setting every fiber of his being on fire.  
"If you are lucky, you will live again in three days time!" sounded the dark voice, "If you are lucky...the darkness that encompasses me now will dismiss unto you, and the prophecy from the very beginning will keep its promise!"  
Then, Ryou was dropped into the coffin; its lid suddenly sliding over it, locking Ryou within. He'd blacked out from the sudden shock, however, when he woke to utter blackness and the scent of dried cloth, and skin tears formed in his eyes. He would die like this, alone and trapped. His fingers clawed at the lid, his breathing already becoming hard. "Oh, why am I here? Our souls had been blessed as one! By the Ancients! Oh, why are you doing this?"  
He sent his fists jamming at the stone lid. It didn't budge.  
"Why me? Why the innocense of the Balance?"  
Then, all of a sudden, there was a crack. Ryou shook in misery, breathing all the more torture.  
A piece of the stone lid gave a fake panel, and a metal object fell through it landing on his stomach. Whatever it was, it seemed to be pulling Ryou into some sort of tight embrace, forcing the air from his lungs...Like this pain and gasping and a world of true darkness...

Now, Ryou's entire body was stiff, and his throat burned, beneath him a mound of dust and bone fragments; the box where he was entrapped reeked of death and decay. A chill had seeped into his bones that no amount of heat would ever banish...and a strange and almost perverse hunger gnawed at his mind. He would have to kill something; newly awakened instincts demanded a hunt to gorge on...something...to devour. In his life he'd known hunger many times over, but this was like nothing he'd ever felt.  
Fear gripped him as his hands moved of their own accord, throwing off the lid as if it weighed nothing.  
"What the gods was that? What is happening to me?" He cried out.  
The Ancient Golden One...he cries in pain! The voice that responded was little more then a savage hiss, filled with rage and hunger.  
What? In Ryou's mind his voice seemed lighter then the others and it seemed as though fear had taken up a permanent residence in his tone. "What are you? What are you doing in my mind?"  
There was a moment of silence and the lights, of whatever source, burned out...Ryou shrieked...

"At least tell me where we are going!"  
::You don't really wish to know that right now, little brat, just stay silent while I work our way out of this hell pit and find out what it was that the dragon bastard did to us!:: The voice sneered, and within the black landscape of his mind Ryou could see the being that had his voice: A touch taller and paler...his hair a little sharper and his eyes... ::I'm looking into evil...I prefer the term survivor.::  
It took the strange mirror-like creature an hour to get to the entrance and curse. The sun lit the sky; its brightness unreal after what seemed to be an eternity of darkness.  
::It looks like we wait here till nightfall.:: Bitterness oozed off the other's tone.  
"Nightfall? Why would we want to wait that long, the temperature drops and the scarabs come out then...hissing and squalling...I have no desire to burn alive, but you will not understand that..."  
::You won't know what is best until you act like an idiot and try it for yourself.:: Mocking laughter had the boy clawing at his head, amazed when his eyes cleared he found himself sitting just out of reach of the sun's light at the entrance. It's just sunlight... He reached out into the light...The reaction was instantaneous...he yelped and pulled back his injured...no...burned and already blistering hand!  
::I told you child...now will you listen to me?::

The boy slept and the demon image plotted the death of the being that brought him to this state. The body was his now or at least part of it was. He was trapped with a frightened child that although he had some negative tendencies had more then enough morals to make this new existence insanely aggravating. He cradled his burned hand, fighting the pain adding it to his all ready immense hatred for...for...  
"Why, Ra? Why was I destined to be the balance between them? Why?" he pounded his fists against the hard stone walls. "Why this adolescent? You killed me once and now I am losing my name, my past with the one who I saw worthy...to this--gutter snipe!?"  
He turned around, his ghostly form now pacing the entrance of the tomb hallway. "Even this Bakura's pattern..." Within his shared space he looked down at the sleeping boy-child---that unnaturally sliver hair and pale complexion.  
You knew what he was when you did this to him...you knew he had the gift! Damned into the existence of a loathsome half-life! A walking dead! I wonder what will happen when fate chooses you to once again burden I... His eyes were glued on the child Ryou...hate turned to a raging fire. How far you have fallen to do this to your brother...the innocent!  
Hands as cold as the grave gently stroked the small teen's hair, even in his sleep the boy moved to meet the touch. "Fate will avenge us...I am your soul, Zavehk..."

The changed, wasted warrior scanned the distance; something not setting well with her. She had felt an unmistakable energy signature not even a week ago and now...nothing. She'd been moving to the location of the discharge hoping that the after effects of the spell were nothing like the plagues of locusts or fire. She had been trailing in this new incarnation...trying to find her place...she seemed to be colder then the one before it. Understandable, but...to kill some one and then resurrect them? What dark game was she trying to play? She pulled her long coat tighter about her looking up at the moon...shivering...something was wrong with this night...

Campfires burned in the treasure hunters' encampment. Total darkness encompassed the entire camp cutting the drunken reveling in mid-song. Laughter, outlined in the fire was a demon in the form of the master's pet apprentice. Screams of hopeless terror filling the night, in the wake bodies of those that had been her family! Faces twisted in fear and pain...Then, the 'mirage' had vanished...the voices still screaming at her...Now, two figures sat there, on either side the fire: One in the attire of an Egyptian High Priest...the other...clad in white attire, camaflogued with the sand beneath him where he sat...  
The high priest threw caution to four winds; it had been ages since he'd encountered a true master diety, but that was what stalked this night. A soul barred from the heavens and exiled from the burning Underworld; too dangerous to be allowed to live.  
Laughter surrounded her, "You will not warn the fool this time, Priest!"  
The High Priest folded in half and was pulled to the sands, dozens of bones locking him in place.  
"It will be over for that bastard soon enough!"  
The High Priest struggled against the severed limbs that held him...time was running short. "You shall not lay a hand on the goddess Zavehk, you hear me?" he cried, before being knocked unconcious...and the diety-figure vanished from where he stood.

The wasted warrior fell to her knees, feeling the same unconciousness the deity caused the High Priest. She then fell to her hands, trying to crawl forward. The staff she carried rolled down the hill of the sand dune. She reached out for it, but fatigue overcame her. Slowly, she fell against the sand, and closed herself from the memory that wracked her brain of this past week; it had only been a single week...She regretted it...but yet...she knew that it had been fate that caused her to render that rage within her...  
Now...she knew neither her rage, or remembered her dark spirit within...

The first stars made the sand beneath them glow white. The moon unseen in its new phase made their surroundings peaceful and cool. Strangers long and black lead them onward as they followed the last rays of setting sun.

Kaiba squinted his eyes into the distance. He listened for the rivers of the Nile. Joey and Yami Yugi brought up the rear, expeting Suil or a few of those dark creeps to jump out from every dune, demanding the Bloodstone, which Zavehk held in her possession. Zavehk hiked ahead of them, using her staff as a blind person would, Chronokros above her head, being her eyes. He looked every now and then at Joey--indeed, still cautious of him...

"Don't tell the guys, Yug. That is a story Tristan and Duke can haunt me with!" Impersonating Tristan: "'So you made a "dragon" imprint you onto its bad side after accidently throwing a sword across the room at its master?'"

"Joey, stop it," Yami sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"But, no, I'm serious! When have you upsetted a dragon?"

"Well, I'm thinking of Kaiba's Blue Eyes when I destroyed them with Exodia..."

"But a real dragon?"

"Show some backbone, Wheeler!" came Kaiba, whose arm rested in a sling, the wound finished from bleeding, though shoulder to elbow continuously pulsed with pain, causeing elbow down to be numb and very uncomfortable with a prickling sensation. "It's not like you're afraid of the dragon?"

"Afraid? Nah!" Joey rest his hands on the back of his head. "But if you talk about those crazy creeps in black cloaks--now you're getting somewhere! They remind me so much like those Rare Hunters..."

"Joey, lower you voice!" hissed Zavehk, the All-Seeing Eye still blazing gold upon her forehead, the Ring about her neck. Obviously, she hadn't felt such this surge of power. According to the Spirit of the Ring, they hadn't talked; that Zavehk was unaware of any spirit living within it. "Seto, come here for a second..."

"Ooh--ho! Ho! Now you've done it," giggled Joey.

Kaiba ignored him and went forward. Zavehk lowered her head for but a second. As Kaiba came up to her, they paused at the top of the dunes whick overlooked their first destination--the Nile River.

"We're here," sighed Kaiba with relief, "Now what?"

"Now," spoke Zavehk, "we wait."

The four looked beyond the Nile. A gigantic, narrow valley with steep rock walls on either side. The walls went on forever, it appeared, to their eyes.

"Rest now," commanded Zavehk.

"Should we set watch?" asked Kaiba.

"Fine then," responded Zavehk, "I'll take first watch."

Zavehk rested her disturbed mind. She kept on hearing Ryou's voice in her head--she couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to--so she kept watch all night as the others slept. She tilted her head to the stars...then, her brother's voice filled her mind. This time, however, he seemed to be trying to communicate with her--as if through telepathy. Zavehk stood up whispering out loud, "Ryou!"

There was no response. Then:

::Zavehk!::

::Ryou!:: Zavehk panted, responding to the telepathy. But there was nothing left. Zavehk tilted her head upwards. Then, a strange mantra, out of nowhere, flooded her mind...an ancient music playing in the back of her mind:

The Golden Beast of song speaks to all  
But only one can hear its call

For only the One has ever seen  
What unblind can't - forever been

The Way of the Sword, the staff; the strongs  
Of deaths it holds, the wielder longs

Of Ring, of eclipse upon the sky  
Of Golden Ash, the song won't die...

Use each soul wisely, they might go fast---  
As soon as they're gone,  
So are We

Zavehk fell to the ground, and rested in sleep.

"Zavehk? Zavehk, are you alright, man?"

Slowly, Zavehk awoke. Somebody shook her softly. It was Joey.

"Err--Joey? What happened?"

"Err--nothing...it's just about dawn, but the sun hasn't rising yet...But," he said, "come on, Kaiba's found something really interesting...I think you should take a look...Err--or a feel...err--"

Joey help her to her feet and aided her down a single sand dune to where Yami and Kaiba, dumbstruck, stood, gazing at an ancient egyptian monument? of some sort...?

Chronokros rest just above Zavehk, who, with a sudden jerk of the head, found the Millennium Ring, which had disappeared through the night, had reappeared. She faltered slightly, but immediately regained balance. The party jumped. The eerieness of the glowing All-Seeing Eye upon her head returned, and Zavehk breathed heavy.

"Zavehk? Are you there?" Yami questioned, stepping forward in concern. Kaiba backed.

"The Spirit," spoke Zavehk, "don't worry. He has no power to take me over..." She shook her head and wondered her hands onto the structure before her. It was no taller than she was, its top in the shape of a pyrimid. Easily described, it looked like a small modle of the Empire State Building, only instead of window, were hieroglyphics; carved into the white marble stone.

Zavehk gasped. "Obelisk of Annubis!" she said, "But the real structure...much...much bigger...this is..."

"Obelisk of Annubis?" Kaiba questioned almost immediately. "Like Obelisk the Tormentor?"

Zavehk turned to him. "Ayi. This is the structure--only minimized--that was named after the great egyptian god...or vice versa--I'm unsure," she felt the hieroglypics, attempting to translate the text. She slid her fingers around every curve and point...Then, after a few moments, she whispered, "It's a riddle..."

"A riddle?" questioned Joey.

"You can read this stuff?" Kaiba questioned.

Zavehk retraced the depressions of characters with her fingers, first attempting to translate the ancient text in her mind. Then, without another dramatic pause, spoke outloud:

"The Master's student is not incorrect..."

"What!?" Joey exclaimed. "Zav, are you sure you are translating that right??"

Kaiba grabbed at Joey's shoulder and pulled him aside. "Do not underestimate the blind, Wheeler. Let's see you try it!"

Yami walked between them, repeating Zavehk's traslation. "The Master's student is not inncorrect...?" He turned to Zavehk. "'Not incorrect'; that is a double-negative."

Zavehk took a step back. "Which mean he is correct..."

"The Master's student is correct?" Kaiba browsed. "Is that all?"

Zavehk brought her fingers back up to the text. No, there was just a bit more...Now! "Does face the rising fire of dawn..." she translated.

"Fire?" questioned Joey.

"It means the rising sun," figured Kaiba, "But what's that--"

"The Master's student is correct, and does face the rising sun?"

"No, Yami, that's not it..." Zavehk scratched her forehead and rubbed the ruins at the side of her eye. Then, to herself, in nothing but a whisper: "For only the One has ever seen what unblind can't...forever been..." She shook her head. That prophecy...but I don't think this corresponds to it... She turned to Yami, who she sensed was trying to analyze the riddle in and out. "Master's student...student..."

"Pupil!" Yami released. "A pupil is another word for a student!"

"Pupil is also...an eye..." Added Kaiba.

"The Eye is correct?" Joey asked. He scratched his head. "Ug!" He shook, "This nonsense reminds me of another face--remember that creep Pegasus?"

Zavehk turned to Kaiba who moved close in.

"Pegasus' Millennium Eye...But he claimed to see things before they happened--that's only phony..."

"But for the most part," recounted Yami, "it was correct...That Millennium Eye..."

"The Master..." spoke Zavehk and put a fist in her open palm. "Pegasus is the Master! And his eye--the Millennium Eye..."

"The Millennium Eye is correct!" finalized Yami.

"Ok..." tapped in Joey, "so that makes sense...So what about the second part?"

"Does face the rising fire of dawn--the rising sun," repeated Yami.

"The Millennium Eye must face the rising sun— JAPAN," said Zavehk. She moved around the pillar of Obelisk of Annubis to where she faved West and it East. Kaiba followed, pointing out an empty spherical socket at the pyrimidical top. Zavehk followed Kaiba's hand and dug into the empty hole. "The Millennium Eye goes here!" She paused, then with a sudden twist, her voice raised. "Ug! Where is Pegasus?"

" Pegasus Island...but that's in Japan!" said Kaiba. "And you need a special permit to travel there..."

"Kaiba's right," said yami, "and remember, eitherways, this is the past. Pegasus doesn't exist in this time..." He turned. "Do we have an idea where the Millennium Eye could be located in this time?"

No thoughts were exchanged. Zavehk and Yami Yugi had ideas that one of the Ancient tombs would hold the eye...but to break into a sacred keep such as that...!?

"Pardon my interruption, travellers, but I sense you already have the Millennium Eye in your possession." The familiar voice made everyone turn with almost a sigh of relief.

"Shadi," exclaimed yami.

But Shadi's face had suddenly gone pale, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"My Pharaoh!" he gasped, falling to his knees and bowing low.

Zavehk whispered into Kaiba's ear, "This is Shadi of the Past."

"Ug! I really am disliking all of this hocus pocus!" snapped Kaiba, who was then hit over the head by Zavehk.

"My High Priest--?" Shadi sounded.

"Shadi," Yami forwarded.

"--I did not foresee this event so soon...!"

"Who possess the Eye, good friend? The Millennium Eye?"

Shadi bowed his head, and without hesitation, nodded over to Zavehk. Kaiba tensed. Zavehk took a step forward.

"I possess the Ring, but I don't possess the Eye."

"Ahi, but your Ring's Spirit..." continued Shadi.

"The Spirit of the Ring?" questioned Kaiba.

"That would make sense," said Yami, "It has been after my Puzzle for quite some time. Remember that Shadow Duel on Pegasus' Island, Joey?"

Joey who had been rather quiet, scratched his head. "Uh--I thought that was just a dream..."

Yami froze for a second, "Oh--err..." He went off and turned to Zavehk.

"Speak with the Spirit, Zavehk," said Kaiba.

Zavehk grimanced as she hadn't before, the All-Seeing Eye pulsing with gold light. Zavehk put a hand on the Ring that rested around her neck.

"Has it taken her?" Joey asked Yami.

"Err--Zavehk?"

"Oh, he has it," Zavehk responded with a rather dark smirk. "And she shall let us...borrow it..."

"How shall he give it?" asked Joey. "By letting the Spirit take over your body for a few seconds to hand the Eye to us?"

"That wouldn't be smart," said Yami.

Zavehk began to shake. She lowered her head, her teeth bared. "No, I will not let you, Spirit. If you wish to keep my trust, you will obey me..."

::But then how shall I hand it over?::

Zavehk jerked her head upwards. "Shadi," turned Zavehk. "Does not your Millennium Key allow you to enter into the mind of whom you wish?"

"How are you aware-? Very few know that!"

"I know of the Seven Items well." Zavehk cleared her throat.

"Very well, then--if you don't mind if I accidently fall upon your deepest, most secretive thoughts? You would be my first patient since I helped the Pharaoh himself during the Dark Age a few millenniums ago..."

Kaiba and Yami looked at each other. Kaiba disconnected sight at once.

"Oh, trust me...you won't find anything ordinary," she explained.

Shadi paused, then slowly, nodded. He took his Key that hung from his neck and walked up to Zavehk. Before he pressed it up against Zavehk's forehead, he said, "My Pharaoh, High Priest--Your friend will black out as soon as I enter within. You might want to help pillow her fall."

Immediately, Yami and Kaiba positioned themselves on either side their comrade, Kaiba growing evermore irritated with this Pharaoh/High Priest nonsense...ug! As if he wasn't already...?

Then, the Millennium Key began to glow violently.

Truly, it was Shadi's first time actually entering a mind to interact with a spirit of a Millennium Item, but had he known the labyrinth of uniqueness of this particular individual, he would probably have reconsidered.

The room he stood in had a dark shade sandy tone to it, as if he were standing in the middle of a hallowed-out pyrimid. But it had only three walls, rather than four...Glowing hieroglyphics dimmed and brightened in horizontal lines around the walls, telling of some story...or some--warning--But Shadi went forward, towards the curious center of the room where a bright, small, green and blue orb floated in mid-air. As he grew closer to it, it began to give off a mantra, that entraced Shadi's mind.

He felt a hand out to it, and though it passed right through the smokey sphere, something else seemed to react. A red liquid and golden dust poured out from the bottom of the bright sphere, and like a snake, it raveled here and there in three straight, narrow cords--one slithering to each wall of this triangular pyrimid.

As they began running up the wall, a second ancient aria filling the air, as if the key of something so sacred had been found into its keyhole and used to unlock a great mystery of the past. Was that not it?

Lights flashed outwards brightly, and as Shadi threw his arms up to shield his eyes from getting blinded, doors appeared. And the light scattered. Slowly, Shadi lowered his arms, and looked across at the first wall. Its door glowed a dark purple for but a second, then rested its shade in black and gray. He forwarded, walking through the sphere, which had vanished with the lights, and peered upon the markings of the door. Shadi gasped as the black and gray designs of this door became more clear:

It was the night sky...and space. Stars and two suns, as far as the eye could see.

"The door to the servant's mind?" Shadi whispered. A 4-D hologram...But Shadi shook his head and turned away, believing that something so real could not be real but rather an illusion! He took a step around, peering at the door opposite him and to the left, just peeking out from a dark cloud of shadow that had filled this room.

He wiped sweat from his forehead as his hand automatically wondered onto this second door. It had a golden tone to it, and Shadi did not hesitate as he pushed the door open with a flash.  
The room was dark. Just dark. At least, for that time being. Then, from the shadows, a voice shattered the tranquility. A spirit, white of hair and enrobed in a thick gray and red cloak, appeared from them.

"Shadi," the Spirit spoke.

"Spirit of the Ring." Shadi responded immediately, but his next words were lost.

The soul threw out a hand. In the grasp of his fingers was entrapped a golden orb about the size of a tennis ball. He tossed it to Shadi who caught it instinctively. Shadi shook his head, remembering what he had come here for. He looked into the eyes of the Spirit.

"I will get it back, you here?" The Spirit sneered, as seven golden holograms began to rise from the ground around this endless room of black and shadows; a light given from some unknown source. "I am after the seven Millennium Items. You, the Keeper of them or not, will not stand in my way, you hear?" he pause, and then concluded, "I am in a most powerful body, and I am not afraid of the dragons when I do intend to take it over!"

"Huh? Dragons?" Shadi backed, the Millennium Eye vibrating as the ground shook with a trembling roar, and the holograms vanished. "Err--thank you, ye--" But as he turned, the door he discovered, had melted into the shadows as well.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm, you fool. Like I was going to let you just walk away with my Eye? AND my Key?"

"Har har har, Spirit...You have no power over me," Shadi spoke rather calmly, "especially in a mind you do not and could never take control over!"

Shadi grabbed at his Millennium Key and held it out in front of him. "Spirit," he sighed calmly, "You shall never obtain my Millennium Item. You will never take control of the Pharaoh's power or the mind of his most loyal servant." He turned the key in an invisible hole before him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Then, suddenly, the door reappeared.

"What? How can you do that!?" The Spirit snapped, taking a step forward and flexes his arms outward, his fingers quickly clenching into fists.

"I can get in and out of anything. You'd be wise to remember it, my friend," Shadi put a hand on the newly engraved golden handle and pulled it open. He could see the Spirit on the other side, looking at him menacingly, but as he went through the doorframe, the main hall bled back into place. He held the Eye tightly as he passed out of this hell-hole.

Shadi closed his eyes for a second, and shuttered as if trying to shake off a nightmare. Ah! the Shadow Realm: evil, dark, and unmerciful...Shadi had never been in the real Realm, and he planned not to...

He slid the Eye into a pocket of his white robe and let out another, easy-flowing sigh. "That wasn't so bad..." He grabbed at his key and began back towards the center of the room. However, a hissy voice flung from his left. He turned swiftly with a curious Huh? A dimmed object called out for the mind's intruder. Then, the sound of a sword against sword sounded twice.

He gasped again as the object become more clear. Three doors?

Suil walked over towards Ryou Bakura and grabbed the youth up by the hair. Ryou didn't even try to fight this. It was not the first time...it would not be the last...

"What is it this time?" he mummbled, ignoring the pain of hair about to be pulled out by the roots from his skull.

"You are so stubborn. Just like her counterpart Zavehk. Twins of Balance...puh...A balance long awaited to be broken..."

"As if you think Zavehk will fall for your tricks, sir. She is much too strong for your juvenile plans."

"Oh really? Shows how much you know, Ryou. You defend her even after what she did to you?"

"She is still coming for me. She is going to return that godly item back to where it belongs...if she has to kill you to do it, she will!"

Suil threw Ryou down. The rusting chains clanked with the floor and Ryou ontop them. He grunted and kicked himself back, away from the warlord. He stared at Suil, and Suil at him. There was nothing else exchanged between them, but werry thoughts in Ryou's head. That dream he had...that nightmare! It was real...The last thing he remembered was dying...Dying there under a familiar face and...friend...

Ryou twisted upwards into a stand and ran for Suil. "Get out of here!"

Suil held his ground. Then, Ryou's chains pulled tight. He leaned only inches from Suil's position, and still, unsuccessfully, tried to charge forward. The warlord put a hand into his hair and scratched his skull. "Nice try, stubborn wrentch, but when Zavehk enters here, there will be more on the line then you, her, and her guilt..."

"Three minds sharing a single soul? How is this?" He jogged forward. It was the Pharaoh's orders to obtain the eye...Now leave! "No...this force...I must--I must discover what it is..."

He looked over his shoulder at the door he had just visited, then down at the door of cosmic-proportions. But this door...it was most interesting of them all:

Blood. Red blood bled through the pores at the top of the frame, winding around as the orb lights had done down and around a vertical river complex. Feet from it, Shadi discovered they made the outline of...

"The Millennium Ring?" Shadi took a step back.

...and...

"The Winged Dragon of Ra!?"

Ancient tongue sped around every cubical of air in this mindy room. With it, a wind. Shadi pushed downward on his turban as so it wouldn't fly off. A chill ran up his back and down his arm...

Said Shadi, Very well, then--if you don't mind if I accidently fall upon your deepest, most secretive thoughts?

Said Zavehk, Oh, trust me...you won't find anything ordinary...

Shadi attempted to take a step back, but that faultered. He attempted to grab at his Key to exit this extraordinary place...but that faultered. His curiousity led him to open the door. But was it the gateway into Zavehk's mind? or the unknown?

Joey looked out over the sand dunes, tiredness over-taking him, but he would not sleep. Not now. It was a cool night, regardless whether they were in the desert or not; and neither of the group liked the taste of it. He looked over at Zavehk who rested on the ground by her staff and Kaiba's sword; and in all three minds, they wondered, "What's taking Shadi so long?"

The door closed.

Shadi wondered his eyes around. This cell...was actually rather descent. Present day duel monster cards and statues and awards sat on tables and hung down from the walls, and beast structures rested on the shelves collecting dust...Well, descent...thought Shadi, But not of this time! His mind ran in a hundred directions. What the hell is this?

"A servant with a huge passion for dueling," spoke Shadi, "but...something does not seem right." He walked over toward the long ebony table in the center of the room. On it, sat many cards. He reached out and picked up a card with a great black dragon with red eyes. He gasped, uncertain what this meant. Was she...? a capturer of these ancient beasts?

He put the card down, his mind coming to his senses. "She is not of this time!" he concluded.

Then, suddenly, a wind swept through. The one mighty candle that rested in the center of the table, blew out instantaneously. Shadi backed, now frozen in a dark, cool room. He heard as it swept up over the table, turning the cards over, and some falling to the floor. He turned from side to side, trying to picture what was happening in this deep darkness. Then, a teal glow dimmed the black walls, enabling Shadi to see the outline of himself. And before him, the long black table. Beyond it, voices began to fly swiftly as if caught by the hurricane winds of a tsunami...

You knew what he was when you did this to him...you knew he had the gift! Damned into the existence of a loathsome half-life! A walking dead! I wonder what will happen when fate chooses you to once again burden I...How far you have fallen to do this to your brother...the innocent!

Then, was there silence.

Next, was there the voice of Zavehk:

'How dare the gods choose I as the dark side in the first place. Only I can talk with the dragons; the dragons of good, not evil. How dare the gods give him the spot in which I was truly destined for!'

'And you used the vigor within you well, my child...' The great voice pronounced. 'By killing. By altering what fate has given you to take out!'

'My anger now rests aside from my being.'

'It rests in the dark soul you created and had thrown upon the brother you cared for so deeply...so truly...And now, has it returned to you.'

'Why? Why is this happening to me!?'

'Zavehk, my child; my warrior of balance: Don't talk about what you have done...'

Uuma quena en'mani lle ume...

'...or what you are going to do.'

...ri'mani lle umaya.

'Do it and let it speak for itself.'

Uma ta ar'lava ta quena ten'irste'.

Lost in translation and an input of heavy sweat, Shadi was suddenly engulfed in the light of the candle's flame as it relit itself. He looked straight, his eyes blinkless. The cards were splattered about the ground, some still falling feather-like. Especially a certain single. It fluttered from the ceiling and fell at Shadi's feet. He picked it up and examined it at once. The look on his face was one taken in as if he was looking at death itself. But far from it...

This one particular godly artifact, a brilliant, strong, bold golden-brown dragon stood, a deep, shinning red ruby clung onto its forehead in between the eyes. Its magnificent gray and brown wings spread their span from one edge to the other. Muscular brown limbs held up the powerful, tyrant creature.

"A Tyrant Dragon?" Shadi exclaimed, "The pharaoh's most loyal servant's most loyal beast!"

He nearly rethought his own words, for they were cracked as his knowledge had become. He looked to his left.

"A Luster?" He inquired. "A wyrm of great attack?"

As he scanned the cards, unacknowledged about most if not all, concluded a single-most comparison in them all. They were all monster selections...all...dragons...

"The 4-D room...those stars and spacious theme..." said Shadi. "The Endless Wonder...outer space beyond this galaxy and the next...According to the ruins, the birthplace of dragons." He peered around upon the walls.

"A dark past and shall be a tragic ending...A soul of the mythed Balance of the Winged Dragon of Ra! A balanced soul in itself...good and evil, life and death, love and aggression----not one could live without the other...The dragons..." he took in a deep breath, "The dragons live within her!"

Forever sing our song  
Of the dragon's I belong  
I am them, they are me  
Forever! Now and all!  
Fighting One, this valiant under the sun  
Of the Espejo...

Don't bring hate, don't bring fear  
Don't dare bring your anger here!  
We will fight.  
We'll protect the sacredness our World gives  
We stand as One, the Dragon's Song  
Uphailed and kept safe  
The Mythic Beast

We are Strength!  
We are Strong!  
Together we are One  
We are One  
The fighting beasts of the sky hailing Ra  
Under his sacred song we do feel we belong  
We belong  
We are One...

Zavehk looked up into the dawn of soft blue sky and pink clouds of sunrise. Slowly, she got up, and looked around. Everyone had gone.

She lifted a hand up to her sore head, shook of a dream, and slowly stood, listening. But of course. They must be at the Statue of Obelisk-Annubis. She picked up her staff, shaking the sand off it, and went forward, all the while, listening.

Over the first hill, had their voices become upright and familiar. Then, they silenced.

"Zavehk, you're awake, very good," said Yami.

Zavehk lowered her head and slowly came down the dune, Kaiba running to her side to aid her. Then, Shadi appeared from behind the statue.

"The Eye has been set to where you have wished, Pharaoh. Now if you need not I until next time, I shall depart."

"Thank you, Shadi, you've done well for us. But we prefer to continue this task alone."

"My Pharaoh--" Shadi bowed his head. "This cannot be real! The prophecy has foretold that your return would not come to past until another few centuries so I count!"

"You have entered the Dreamscape of the Pharaoh," Yami said, "Now, go home and rest. When you wake up, you'll see this as a dream."

"Only my dreams tell me that," said Shadi and he turned his back, "Real or fantasy, I shall obey you, my Pharaoh." And without another word, he vanished.

Kaiba turned to Yami, and Yami to Zavehk. "How's it going?" Yami asked.

"All well. Had a dream though. And it felt so real."

"You're full of destiny and a hidden fate," said Joey, "what happened this time?"

"I saw Ryou," said Zavehk slowly, "but not in pain. He was...ontop..." she paused. "Ontop some black dragon I saw against a white and purple background. It was blurry, and did not see the details clearly. But it was not me. I was on the ground looking up. But I was not in peace. I was the one tied up by chains of steal. But I did not feel the pain, only the anger I bred as I watched the dragon fly in a circle around my prison. I was the prisoner of my own destiny. I am the prisoner of my own fate."

"Speak English if you don't mind, please," said Joey.

"Remember when I told you, Kaiba, that I am in control of my own destiny until it takes over me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiba, concerned.

"Someone has taken over my fate, of which I am in control of."

"Pardon?"

"I have not let fate take over I. But...someone...something has taken IT over...And I have no control over that being."

"Who? How's that possible."

"Aires." Zavehk responded. "The God of War! Has power over all that is fated and destined and battle and victory."

"Why would Aires bother you?"

"Because Suil bothered him."

"Time out," proclaimed Joey, "I do not understand..."

"To put it simply," said Zavehk, "Suil betrayed me and became a follower of the God of War. Aires, that god, promised him the eternal life if Suil would bring him the essence of the Bloodstone. But Suil chose me to do the dirty work for him. And I would not disobey him because in return, I would loose my brother. I can't kill Ryou twice."

"What do you mean twice?" punctured Kaiba.

"I can not tell you." Said Zavehk, "It is something that I have been denying for years and years. Something that I prayed and wished and hoped and forced to be forgotten and unreal. I never killed Ryou, I told myself, but now, the lie, the grief, the gluttony, the avengance, the grudge of jealously...it has come back to haunt me..."

"What are you telling us? That Ryou Bakura is dead?" Yami asked, taking a step forward.

"You killed Bakura?" questioned Joey.

"I killed him of the fate that I so selfishly wanted!" Her voice rose.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba stepped forward.

"We are the Twins of Balance, Dark and Light, Day and Night, Evil and Good, Love and Aggression...One cannot survive without the other! And it was Ryou in the first place who Ra appointed the sinless half: The Light in all creation, the morning star...The good of life and protection, the love all should share...But I...I was given the soul of the silent night. The hate and anger that made all man human. I was the evil of the balance with good, the aggression that caused the great beasts of the sky--the Dragons, of whom are feared--to be slain by the medieval dragon slayers because of their hatred and destroying habits. I could never let that come to be! The dragons meant so much to me I could never kill them! I was supposed to be destined with the dragons as Ryou was...and because of that angry selfless greed of mine, fate had taken an edge, and I never thought twice. I threw Ryou into the tomb of the sacred Pharaoh, made him suffer and decease...

"And my anger was passed onto him. How? Through the Millennium Ring--the dark spirit within that I created with my own hate. I was thrown unconcious, and when I awoke, I found myself in the temple of the Espejo. I believe it all a dream."

"And what happened?" Kaiba asked.

"Shadi entered my mind, and the memories returned to me..."

A certain god looked over his accomplishments. He had done what his greed of heart and love for violence had made him. And here it was--here, he would defy the Egyptian gods...and the certain one who had oathed to protect all that is good, and his children, the Twins of Balance. It was almost too easy, he thought, for such a strong-willed, skilled, incredible, invensinble warrior--gladiator and duelist--to fall for his plans...from the very beginning...

Back then when Zavehk journeyed endlessly following her newly found instincts and obsessions to find her lost brother who she believed was in Egypt with their 'father'...Only...they had no father...they had no mother...And when Shadi entered Zavehk's mind, did he find even more than what was told...Zavehk and Ryou Bakura were heirs of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

And that will prove the most challenging...the god spoke to himself, feeling confident and flawless from this point on. This point on--they will have no chance.

The god, hooded in a black, thick, bellowing robe and gloved hands and arms holding in their bowl a young man, unconsciously still, with white hair and worn expressions. Ryou lay in his arms, bruised and beat, unconscious...but fairly alert.

Strolling over a large black and teal field, different markings glowing about, hieroglyphics charting of an ancient tongue, his kidnapper placed him down in the middle of the ring. Two blue-flamed candles sat on either side the black alter, clothed in a deep satin and silver cloth. Ryou's head dropped to one side, and then, he heaved a short gurgle of stress--then fell back underneath the shadows.

"Son of Ra's dragon..." Aires spoke, tracing the hairline on Ryou's forehead, "Is the Balance stronger than hate? The hate building up within a certain individual who feels betrayed and attached to a leash for too long?"

Then, with a snap of his fingers, the field around the the alter flashed a red. Without another pause, blood drizzled out from the ground, forming around the black alter the message:

The one who wields this blade will burn to ash on the last day!

Then, brilliantly, Aires raise a hand just over Ryou's unconscious body. There was a red light, and a red moist dripped from his hand, pouring like blood on his exposed chest. From there, it slithered like a snake down onto the alter...and then to the floor, giving the expression that the innocent lay there, dead.

Aires lifted a dagger from next to the first candle, soaking the blade in the red moisture, and then tossed it in front of the alter. It sung violently as it hit the ground. Then, looking up over to the far end of the field, past it where sat a pair of golden and brown doors, Aires let out a smile.

As the sun rose in the east over the nile river, its first ray caught the tip of Obelisk of Annubis. At once, the marble seemed to come alive, humming a distant tune and ancient tongue. The sun lit the world around them, and then it met with the Millennium Eye, placed in the empty socket. At once, light reflected outwards in the opposite direction, like a laser beam, sizzling as it flew into the sanded valley down below where two walls extended on either side. The gang looked across with awe.

At first, there was nothing. Then, slowly, like a growing mirage, a pyrimid danced in before the sun. It started out transparent, and then became solid, a headdress of the rising fire illuminating its rim.

"This is it," spoke Zavehk, and though she could not see as humans can, her mind saw this picture perfectly. From the pyrimid before the sun, a tunnel rose, and before the gang did it take form.

"So that tunnel there leads inwards of this pyrimid?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Zavehk replied quickly, And I've been here once before. I never thought I'd meet this tomb again...This is the same tomb where Ryou and I were illuminated with destiny. Now I know why I'm here. I know what to expect...And I won't fight it!

Kaiba met his hand on Zavehk's shoulder. She twitched at the warm touch, then nodded, following the group down the hill of sand that sat before them. Now, the great pyrimid shadowed them, and they all let out a moan of fear. It had all led to this: the Cat's Eye Pyrimid.

THE TUNNEL BEFORE them was dark, and it smelt of death and despair...But not even their minds disagreed with this task as their legs carried them onwards, Zavehk in front. She held her staff before her, it hit the floor every three her steps. Then, upon shutting the door behind them, torches lit up in a scurry! And the black hallway was now gold and brown.

Yami put a hand up to the wall, examining the long rows of hieroglyphics as they travelled along. Though he could not read it, pictures and detailed oil paintings of some unique beasts and mortals gave him his conclusion: "This is the Tomb of the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Yes," spoke Zavehk lowly, continuing forward, "This is the place where Ryou and I were born...two thousand years ago, we were. And we only gained our mortal forms twenty four yonder...when I..."

She paused there, Yami calling out, "Yes, you need not share it again. It brings you much guilt and fatigue."

"Hmph! What would you know?" Zavehk's voice was almost deceiving. She quickened her pace.

Joey put a hand on Yami's arm, "So uh...why exactly are we here, Yug?"

"To return the Bloodstone I comprehend," Yami responded, "But there is something else here. Some kind of evil at work. And Zavehk knows this, I figure...yet, she follows the dark voice, as if fate has finally taken control of her at last..."

Zavehk lifted the jewel of purple and white dragon crowded over the immortal treasure of the Bloodstone. She held it close, her head slightly pointed downwards, her staff now dragging. "Zavehk, no...we cannot!" she whispered in an unfamiliar voice.

"I must, my lord, I must," Zavehk cried lowly, and Kabia went forward. Zavehk had suddenly blacked out and fallen against the left wall.

"Zavehk!" Yami spoke concerningly, but as he and Joey came near, trying to help Kaiba aid their weakened ally, she pushed a hand out, sneering.

"Get away!" she ordered, nearly hitting Kaiba's leg with the side of her staff. Then, without further aid, she stood up, strode forwards, and winced, "I...must...do this!"

"What exactly is this?" Joey questionned.

"More than just the Stone now, Wheeler," said Kaiba, and slowly, they followed, towards the end of the long hallway. They came to the dark teal, black, and silvery-gray engraved room. The black ceiling seemed to rise into the deepest, darkest of space; it could not be seen.

"This the inside of the pyrimid?" Joey asked.

Yami put a sleeve over his nose and mouth, muttering, "Smells even more of death and rot!" he coughed. "Zavehk, somethings not right!"

"I figure easily, Yami," Zavehk responded, "He stands before us clouded in shadow, ready to summon down the final battle which will either break the balance...or destroy it...Either way...evil shall win..."

"Zavehk, no! Listen to yourself! You say you are still in control of your fate though someone has taken control of it...IT has taken over you!"

"Damn it, Seto!" Zavehk roared blistically. She twisted around with defied anger and hate. "Do not lecture me on destiny! Its mine! Mine! Not yours!"

"Just listen to yourself, Zavehk!" Kaiba urged, "Just listen to yourself!"

"You can turn around, walk out of this place, and never talk to me again for all I care," Zavehk threatened, "But you will never understand fate. You don't even believe in it, and you lecture me?"

Kaiba silenced, but sadly, her point was true. He was in control of his own fate, he believed...Yes, no phony plagues of lies of a story of ancient Egypt with a Pharaoh and a High Priest...

"Heed my warning, Seto," sneered Zavehk without caution, "The darkness half of the Balance is unmerciful...ungiving. You would be wise to remember that, my friend. Your trust in me shall be lost...but it is what I live for...what I was meant to be...To be feared...to be alone...And nothing can change that."

There was no response. Fear almost beckoned the party. This was not Zavehk...

She turned around, added, "You shall see what hatred has done to us..."

They gasped again. The Millennium Ring shown brightly about her neck, the All-Seeing Eye imprinted upon her forehead. She turned then, as a dark red glow of blazing fiery light illuminated the center of the field in which they stood. The ground trembled with absolute fear, and then the darkness of the Ring vanished. Zavehk stood facing the field, and her face filled up with fear.

"Ryou..." She took off, Yami, Joey, and Kaiba suddenly turning from their emotions and following her. Zavehk dropped her staff before the alter...She stood there for a moment...then, too, her knees fell. "No...Ryou..." she cried desparately.

"We're too late..." Yami uttered in disbelief.

"How is it?" Kaiba questioned, turning around. "Ryou was here this entire time? How did he get in?"

Yami took a slow step forward, his foot nudging Zavehk's staff, by it, rest the Bloodstone...only now, the stone within the dragon's grasp was gone.

He jerked his head back up, "It's gone! Zavehk!"

Zavehk did not turn, yet she heard his words exactly...and she did not twitch yet she understood fully. "He's here..." was her response, and then, the two blue-flamed candles blew out. The wind picked up; it was strong.

Kaiba went forward, grabbing for Zavehk's staff, but then looked up in sudden shock. A balcony meters up the far across wall was held full by a man in brilliant white robes. Kaiba scooted back, "How did you---"

Then, Zavehk, suddenly by his side, put a hand on his arm. "Let him be..."

The four looked up. A flash sprung from Suil's hand.

"Return it, Suil!" Yami ordered, his teeth bared.

"Pardon me?" Suil called back, then laughing darkly.

"Explain yourself, Suil," Zavehk spoke low, but deep and loud enough that her voice echoed off the walls as so the man could hear.

"What is needed to be explained that you don't already know?"

"Why are you in an alliance with Aries?" Zavehk questioned immediately.

Suil paused. "Oh, err---A god of Rome is greater than one of Egypt."

"Pathetic," Zavehk murmurred.

"Pardon me, Miss," Suil laughed harder.

"You killed Ryou!" Zavehk uttered lowly, taking a step forward. Then, as if Kaiba weren't next to her aiding her, she pushed aside and added, "You've got your damn Bloodstone you will attempt to break the balance of Ra with."

"Have I not already?" Suil questionned with an annoying shrug of his shoulders, "One twin down..." he paused, "And one to go."

Yami and Joey looked up to Zavehk, who didn't flinch as Suil spoke. Only a smile appeared upon her face, and with it, a determined surge of shadowy wisp. A wind surged around her, and for but a second, her black staff glew with golden ruins. She held it up in front of her, "So the old man finally comes out of the shadows of fear and consequence and shows before his greater to dance in a fair fight? Suil...it's about time..."

Suil mocked, "You have nothing; your brother Ryou Bakura had the strengths of the Twins."

"I'm stronger than you are, Suil. You think you have the advantage just because you sat back and watched with her hands behind your head as I went to fight for the Emperor Cicero's statue. You saw how well I fought..."

"And I see how well you've weakened these last past nights---making a travel within your mind did that keeper Shadi so well travelled. Now you know the truth."

"You need not be the slithering snake of waste that you act as. Yes! Yes, the memories have been brought back unto me, yet, I am ready to accept that..."

"No you aren't."

Zavehk jerked her head back. She whispered a few undistinguished words before her staff's end lit up a second time. A smoking substance ushered from its tip, and as it blended deeply into a beautiful, mystifying teal, the cloud twisted, a pair of fearsome yellow eyes beaming from the center. Then, without hesitation, the form of a long dragon extended from the cantation and spun into the air, singing in deep mantra as it rose.

"Your Different Dimension Dragon you summon?" Suil questionned rudely, "Pathetic."

Zavehk breathed in deeply as Dragon Sight took upon her mutilated eyes. She nodded, her dragon twisting once again, before landing on a ledge that extended far into the rising abyss above the field. A definate roar whizzed into the air, echoing off the tough walls and grew louder as it reached Zavehk's ears. She gazed with her new vision upon Suil, pacing along the balcony far before her. Then, turning his back upon her, he gestured a single hand to his left hip.

"What makes you worthy of fighting me for Ryou's ressurection?" Suil asked, "Why that's what you want, is it not?" he mocked.

"Ryou is not dead," Zavehk shook her head.

Suil found the staircase and went down the first steps, "You believe in soul release after the weak ones are sent into the graveyard? The freedom of their souls?"

"Why do you speak of egyptian clericy? You were born australian blood, you told me; and you were aethiest, did you not say?"

"You bring up the past? Err---the future," he smirked, "Either...why bother?"

"Stop talking!" Zavehk ordered, taking her walk forward.

"Zavehk, wait!" Yami threw himself forward.

"Worrying about your own thoughts, but heed not for mine. Its time to meet my fate, now that the puppeteer has finally met with me and released the swarm of automacy upon me. I shall fight him...alone...Ryou's soul is still here. I believe not that is my brother!"

"Zavehk," entered Kaiba, "he's dead...Let's run now, its over! Why not save ourselves? You say that Suil is in an alliance with the god Aries?"

"Leave me then!" Zavehk threw back Yami's hand, "I ask not that you stay here."

"Zavehk?" Yami sighed.

"Let's go, Yug," Joey interrupted, "we can't force anything." He turned around.

"Yes, leave why don't you?" Suil smiled dangerously, "and you'll wonder about in the sands of Egypt until death take you part. Wonder about, lost in time...Remember, little boy, this is not of your time."

"Don't call me---"

"Enough talk! Let's duel!"

Zavehk smiled, making her way onto the field, her staff levitated from the ground. She looked upon Suil, who turned his head profile as he reached into his robes...and pulled out a deck. Zavehk's mouth jerked narrowly.

"Shall we then?" Suil asked.

"An Egyptian Shadow Game?" Zavehk questioned.


End file.
